Dragon's Prey
by CiraArana
Summary: COMPLETE! A new kind of dragons invades Japan whose prey are virgins. What is the best way for a girl to protect herself against these dragons? Well, it is obvious, isn’t it…? MirSan, some InuKag, SessKag.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own the dragons, Yuri, Ume, some other villagers and the plot, but nothing else.

Rating: NC-17 for chapter 5 and 9.

Pairings: Mir/San, a little Inu/Kag and a lot of Sess/Kag.

Summary: A new kind of dragons invades Japan, dragons from the Far West whose prey are virgins. What is the best way for a girl to protect herself against these dragons? Well, it is obvious, isn't it …?

Dedication: I dedicate this to Resmiranda – whether she wants to have it or not – with thanks for all the happy hours I spent reading 'Tales from the House of the Moon'.

* * *

**Dragon's Prey**

**by CiraArana**

**Preface**

At first planned as a one-shot, it turned into a story. All of my one-shots do that sooner or later. The chapters are short, though. I really wanted to at least once write a story where chapters don't take me months to get them finished.

It is a silly little story. There is near to no plot in it. The only reasons for its existence are the lemons in later chapters. Yes, I thought this would catch your attention.

The idea for this came to me while I read a book on dragons (for those interested: "Das Drachenbuch" by Ditte and Giovanny Bandini). It said that the more or less mythical dragons of the Middle Age were reported to eat only virgins, and that many towns and villages were bereft of their young female population because of a dragon. The parents mourned the loss of their daughters; and the girls wailed and complained about their miserable fates; and I thought: why don't you simply get rid of your virginity, stupid? Thus the story was born.

I guess the virgins of the Middle Age were too devout and chaste to even consider this way out; or their priests told them it was better to die than to lie with a man. Sometimes I wonder that the human race hasn't died out … However, maybe one day the girls saw the signs and decided that it was better to loose their virginities than their lives. This might be the reason why there aren't any dragons around today.

Well, enough of these ramblings. Enjoy the fic!

* * *

**1. Abduction**

They were attacked while relaxing from the day's strains in a hot spring. Though both girls kept their senses alert and their eyes open – one did never know when a certain monk decided to risk an eye – they were not expecting an assault from the sky. This was exactly what happened.

Sango was combing Kagome's newly washed hair when they felt a gush of cold air and heard the rustle of giant wings before something cold and hard wrapped itself around them and took them off the ground.

They screamed unanimously "KYA", followed by a dissonant "Inu Yaashaaaaaa!" and "Mirookuuuu!"

They were squeezed tighter, which crushed the air out of their lungs and, seeing the ground becoming smaller and smaller below them, they shut their eyes and clung to each other. The cold air rushing past them made them shiver, and together with the goose bumps panic crept over them.

They did not know what had caught them, where they were going, what would become of them and, to make the whole affair a complete nightmare, they were naked and unarmed.

After what seemed to be years to the frightened and meanwhile half-frozen girls the air around them became a bit warmer and the cold wind died down. Kagome cautiously opened her eyes, yet before she was able to see more than rocks she and Sango were unceremoniously dumped on the hard ground.

'Ouch,' Kagome protested and raised her head to glare at whoever treated her like that. Then she raised her head a bit further. And further, and further until she was, head tilted back as far as possible, staring into one huge, orange, lizard-like eye. 'Uh-oh …' she whispered.

Sango looked at her friend to see what had worried her. For a moment she envied the other girl's ability to forget her surroundings and situation when she was angry – she herself still tried her best to cover her naked body – but then she followed Kagome's gaze and gulped. 'O Kami, a dragon,' she breathed, terrified.

Instinctively both girls scuttled closer together, staring with huge, frightened eyes at the monstrous lizard in front of them. It was the largest dragon they had ever seen. Its scales were dark green and it had red dots all over his massive head. The giant wings were currently folded at the beast's sides. It had long, black talons and a long, horned tail. And the one, orange eye they saw was watching them. The girls gulped audibly.

'I hope Inu Yasha hurries,' Kagome whispered to Sango, and the other girl tried to nod as if she believed their hanyou-friend would be able to find them in time.

They both started as they heard an odd, hissing sound. The dragon! It was … laughing? Two pairs of eyes stared at the beast, large in surprise and fear.

'It's no use hoping for help, little virgin,' a deep, rumbling voice said.

Kagome eeped and clung to Sango. 'It talks!'

The dragon laughed again. 'Ah, clever little virgin,' it mocked.

Kagome stared at the dragon. The expression on her face resembled that of a small child that stood alone in front of a very large dog – a mixture of fascination and horror. 'I've never before heard of a dragon that was able to talk!' she marvelled.

Sango gave a strangled sound. What caught her interest was not the beast's ability to speak but the razor sharp teeth it revealed when it opened its enormous mouth and what it was able to do with these long, sharp teeth. Yet the dragon seemed to be inclined to talk.

It rested its head comfortably on its front paws and eyed Kagome. 'So, you've never heard of talking dragons, little virgin? Not at all surprising. Those minor lizards that live in these lands and call themselves dragons aren't able to speak. But we are!'

It raised its head again and its voice grew in volume until the girls had to cover their ears. 'We are the Great Dragons! Noble creatures with immense powers! We came from far away into these lands and we will -!'

'Talking to your food again?' another voice interrupted the dragon's speech. This voice was softer and more sibilant.

The girls turned their heads into the direction of the new voice. Around a rock somewhere into the cave peeped the head of a second dragon: light green with yellow spots and red eyes. The expression in those eyes was far more evil than that in the eyes of the first dragon.

It huffed at the newcomer. 'Oh, shut up.'

The second dragon laughed. 'Oh, just don't play too long with them. Remarkable that you found two. Care to share with an old friend?'

'Sod off,' the dark green dragon growled and with another nasty laugh the head vanished.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips. 'Um, so you're going to … going to … eat us?' she asked hesitatingly.

The dragon chuckled. 'Of course, little virgin, of course! I didn't catch you and the other one to have the pleasure of your company.'

'But … but why? I mean, why don't you go and eat a cow or a horse or something like that?'

'A cow? A horse? Do you want to insult me?' the dragon roared. 'We don't eat base animals! Only the pure flesh of –'

Suddenly its indignant roar turned into a howl of pain. Its head whipped around and its mouth opened, yet before it was able to do anything a sword found its way through the palate into the dragon's brain. With a gurgled sigh, the beast died.

'Damn talkin' snake,' a gruff voice sounded from behind the fallen beast and Kagome shot up.

'Inu Yasha!' she screamed and as soon as the hanyou leapt over the obstacle she threw herself against his chest.

Inu Yasha froze, and then blushed furiously. 'Uh …'

'Hm, interesting,' commented an amused voice from behind him. Miroku appeared at his side, eyed the completely naked Kagome that clung to Inu Yasha, and then the equally naked Sango, who was still sitting on the ground, huddled together as closely as she was able to in order to hide her body from lecherous glances. Her dark eyes glared daggers at Miroku, who smiled at her.

Taking off his outer robes, he offered them with a bow to Sango. 'May I offer you this, my lovely Sango?'

Sango snatched the cloth out of his hands and wrapped herself tightly in it. 'Pervert,' she grumbled, flushing brightly red.

Inu Yasha was still having problems. He did not dare touch Kagome – he might accidentally touch some part of her body where she didn't like to be touched – and since she did not show any signs of releasing him soon he still had a very much undressed girl pressed against his body. Some parts of his body actually liked that very much, which embarrassed the hanyou only further.

Miroku grinned knowingly. 'Need a little help, Inu Yasha?'

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

'I take this as a yes.'

He took one step towards the hanyou when a strong hand forcefully slapped the back of his head.

'You stay away, monk! _I _will do this!' Sango appeared in front of Miroku, still – or again? – glaring at him.

Miroku happily agreed, because now he was able to watch Sango. She had draped the robes around her quite cleverly. They covered all vital parts of her body, yet left her long legs uncovered, and he rejoiced in the sight.

Sango told Kagome to let go of Inu Yasha only to be answered with a muffled, 'I can't! I'm naked!'

Miroku bit his lip to stifle a laugh, and Inu Yasha blushed even harder. Sango sighed.

'And Miroku-sama's peeping,' Kagome added. Sango glared over her shoulder and this time Miroku sighed.

'Houshi-sama! Close your eyes!' Sango ordered. 'Inu Yasha, you too! Let go of him, Kagome-chan! Now, Inu Yasha, take off your haori. Wait, let me help you… there. Now, here you are, Kagome-chan.'

Miroku watched the scene, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Of course he had not closed them. And what a sight it had been! Kagome was really beautiful, with soft curves at the right places. His body agreed on that, and not even the hard punch he received from Sango – she had caught him watching – deflated his elation.

When the girls were more or less decently dressed they left the dragon's cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. New Problems Arise**

When the group emerged from the cave, they met Shippo, who was sitting on Kirara's back. The fox had been scared and had followed Inu Yasha and Miroku as they hurried off to rescue their girls. Now he threw himself into Kagome's arms, squealing in delight that she was still alive.

Kagome hugged the little one, and together they returned to their camp, always carefully watching the sky. They knew that there was at least one more dragon around.

Yet nothing happened on their way back, and as soon as they entered their camp Kagome and Sango hurried off to dress in their own clothes again. They returned the borrowed clothing with thanks, feeling much better now that they were decent again. Inu Yasha, too, was glad – now he was able to look at them again without blushing. Only Miroku mourned the change and received another forceful slap from an irritated Sango.

They sat down at the fire and Kagome brewed some tea, as she and Sango were still frozen to the bone from all their naked and half-naked travelling. Hot tea was the best cure for feeling cold, Kagome remembered her mother saying and, wrapped up in a warm blanket, a mug of hot tea in her hands, she found her mother had been right. The cold seeped out of her and the terror of the last hours vanished. Kagome sipped her tea in silent contentment.

Across the fire Sango was having a hard time with Miroku. He kept on snuggling closer to her under the pretence of sharing body-warmth, yet somehow his hand would always end up caressing either her breasts or her bottom. Finally Sango used Hiraikotsu on him and he was silent until he regained consciousness.

He came round some minutes later, sporting the expression of someone wrongly accused of a crime and a developing bump on the head. Sango ignored him pointedly as he tried to talk to her, so he turned at last to Kagome, who had watched her friends with a grin hidden by her tea-cup.

'Now, Kagome-sama,' Miroku began with a very serious face. 'Would you please tell Inu Yasha and me what happened this evening? You said there was one more dragon around. It might be useful to know what we have to look out for.'

This caught everybody's attention. Even Sango stopped pretending the monk didn't exist. Kagome sighed and set down her cup.

'Well, there isn't much to tell,' she said. 'Sango-chan and I were having a bath when suddenly we heard some rustling. Then there was a rush of cold air and the next second we were carried away. There was no warning in advance. We didn't even feel some … presence. It was just there!'

Miroku weighed his head, but Inu Yasha huffed. 'Keh. You've probably just been gossiping and didn't pay attention. You must've felt something otherwise!'

'I'm not so sure,' Sango answered while Kagome glared at Inu Yasha. 'I have never before seen such a dragon, and neither has Kagome-chan. Moreover, it said _they _had come from very far away … Maybe these dragons have a different aura that we can't detect.'

'Or they are able to hide it,' Kagome added. 'It said that they had great powers!'

Inu Yasha snorted. 'Keh, 'course it would claim something like that! Just showing off!'

'Sorry to say that Inu Yasha,' said Miroku, 'but I think you're wrong on this. _I_ haven't felt anything, either, while we followed it. Did you?'

Inu Yasha shrugged. 'Don't have to feel anything to follow 'em. Can do this by smell only.'

'So they at least have a scent,' the monk concluded and Inu Yasha snorted again.

'Okay, what do we know about these dragons? The one that captured the girls claimed to have come from far away and to have great powers. Neither of us detected any known aura around it. There was no warning whatsoever before it abducted the girls,' listed Miroku. 'Anything more?'

Kagome pursed her lips. 'I don't know whether this is important, but the dragon captured me and Sango to eat us, and when I asked why it doesn't eat animals it became angry. It roared something like "we don't eat animals, only the pure flesh of -".'

'Pure flesh of what?'

The girl shrugged. 'I don't know. Inu Yasha attacked it before it was able to finish the sentence.'

'How unfortunate,' regretted the monk.

'Well, sorry for saving you,' sulked the hanyou.

'I didn't reproach you, Inu Yasha,' Kagome said with a smile at her gruff friend. 'I just mentioned it.'

Inu Yasha grumbled a bit more, but the discussion ended there. Miroku seemed to be deep in thought, Shippo was long asleep in Kagome's lap, and the girls felt tired. So they went all to sleep.

**o O o**

They were attacked the next day shortly after lunch break. Again they had no warning but a rustling of wings in the air before a huge shadow fell over them and giant claws tried to grab the girls. Luckily Inu Yasha's reaction was quick: he pushed Kagome to the ground so the claw caught nothing but thin air, then he tackled Sango and before the beast was even able to comprehend what was going on, the hanyou had cut one claw with Tessaiga. The dragon screamed and rose into the sky again, hissing at the offender from a safe distance.

Kagome picked herself up from the ground and looked at the circling dragon. It was larger than the one that had abducted her and Sango yesterday. Its scales were of a dirty orange, its huge eyes deep red and its talons of a sickly green colour. Kagome shivered. The combination of colours was dreadful and did nothing to help the dragon's non-existent beauty.

It screeched, revealing its long yellow teeth. Kagome shuddered again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a movement and turned her head in time to watch Miroku hit the ground. Sango marched over to Kagome with a dark scowl on her face.

'Offered to help me get up,' she answered Kagome's questioning look. 'Of course one of his excuses for groping.'

Kagome shook her head at the monk and was about to answer when a shriek from above called her attention back to the dragon. The girls looked up at the beast. It was still circling them, dipping lower every now and then, but not reaching for them again.

'That's not the second we saw last night,' observed Sango.

Kagome nodded. 'Yes, the other one was green, too. This is another dragon. That means there have been at least three of them. Why doesn't it attack again?'

The girls looked at Inu Yasha who was standing protectively in front of them, Tessaiga still raised.

'Inu Yasha? Why doesn't it attack again?'

'Keh, how should I know?'

The dragon howled again. This time it became clear these noises were not simply that – noises – but actually words. 'Jungfrauen! Gebt mir die Jungfrauen! Oh, köstlich weiches, reines Fleisch! Gebt sie mir!'

'Hey, it's talking!' Kagome exclaimed.

'Yes, but I don't understand a single word,' complained Sango. 'Do you?'

'No. It's talking in a foreign language.'

'Smart ass,' grumbled Inu Yasha.

'Oh, shut up!' Kagome huffed. 'Why don't you use the wind-scar on it?'

Inu Yasha growled in annoyance. 'I can't. Somehow there's no energy at all to work with!'

'Gebt mir die Jungfrauen! Gebt sie miiiir! Ich will sie haaaaaaaben!'

'SHUT UP!'

The dragon did not shut up. It kept on screaming odd words that nobody understood. But it did not attack them, either. Inu Yasha tried to fight it, yet each time he jumped into the air the dragon made a move to dive down and grab one of the girls. Finally Miroku, who had come round again, grew tired of this game and ordered Inu Yasha to stand back. Removing the rosary that sealed the void in his hand he sucked the dragon in. That done he smiled at the others.

'Well, shall we go on?'

Inu Yasha sulked the rest of the day.

**o O o**

The next morning they left the forest and travelled through more cultivated land. They had not been walking for long before another giant shadow darkened the sun. The rapidly becoming familiar rustling of wings reached their ears and a sudden wind whirled up dust from the road.

The girls had enough presence of mind to throw themselves flat on the dirty ground. Growling, Inu Yasha drew Tessaiga and Miroku's grip on his staff tightened. They assumed protective stances as close to the girls as possible, and the dragon screeched in anger.

They all had the feeling of déjà-vu: the dragon circled above them, shrieking words in a foreign language, neither attacking nor leaving. Inu Yasha was once again not able to use the wind-scar, and every time he tried to fight the beast it adroitly evaded him. After several futile attempts the hanyou landed next to his friends.

Sheathing Tessaiga he turned to the monk. 'Show 'im the kazaana, Miroku,' he huffed, annoyed.

The monk nodded, handed Inu Yasha his staff and removed the rosary on his right hand. The suction of the void was stronger than the dragon, and with a last, high-pitched shriek of 'Les vierges! Délivrez-moi les vieeeeeee –' it was gone.

Wordlessly Inu Yasha turned and stalked away. The others hurried to follow him.

Shippo scrambled up to Miroku's shoulder and peered into the calm face of the monk. 'Are you all right, Miroku?' he chirped. 'This was the second dragon you absorbed. Aren't you tired?'

The two girls, walking in front of the monk, turned their heads, awaiting the answer. Both faces showed slight worry. Miroku smiled and patted Shippo's head.

'Ah, don't worry for me, Shippo. I'm very strong and can take more than two dragons.' His grin broadened and he winked at Sango. 'A lot more!'

The huntress huffed, shot him a cold glare and marched off to join Inu Yasha at the head of their group. Miroku fondly eyed her butt, outlined by her clingy kimono and moving in time with her sharp steps. Kagome shook her head. The monk was able to turn even a friendly inquiry about his well-being into something lascivious. And flash you an innocent smile afterwards!

A little later that day the small group came across a village. As soon as the inhabitants had realised that the group included a monk, a priestess and a demon huntress they ushered the travellers to the house of the village's eldest.

The old man welcomed them and pleaded them to help him and his village. It turned out that the small community had been assaulted several times by a dragon.

'The beast came for the first time about ten days ago,' the old man told them. 'Unfortunately, most men of the village were then out, hunting a demon. Thus we were unprotected and not able to fend the dragon off. It robbed a young woman that was about to be married.'

At the back of the room a young man suppressed a sob. Kagome cast him a sympathetic glance. Obviously he was the intended husband.

'The dragon came back five days later,' the eldest went on.

'But this time we were here and defended our village!' shouted another man, shaking his clenched fists in righteous anger. The other men murmured and nodded.

'Yes, we were then able to drive the beast away,' the eldest agreed, but his shoulders seemed to droop a bit further.

'It came back for a third time?' Miroku asked.

'Yes. Only yesterday it came again.' A tear trickled down the wrinkled cheek.

'It took someone dear to you?' Kagome asked quietly.

'My granddaughter,' the eldest choked. 'She was only fourteen and such a sweet, lively girl.'

The room was silent for a while save the strangled sobs of the old man. When he had regained his composure he cast a pleading look at the travellers. 'Please, houshi-sama and miko-sama! Please destroy this beast together with your worthy companions! Save our village!'

Kagome squirmed uneasily as the old man bent down to bow. 'Please,' she said quickly, 'there's no need to beg! We are glad to help you!'

Her friends nodded grimly in agreement, and the atmosphere in the room lightened.

The eldest smiled, tears in his eyes. 'Thank you, miko-sama!'

After the villagers had shown them the direction into which the dragon had disappeared, the group set out. Inu Yasha led the way. Soon he was able to perceive the scent of the giant lizard and they hurried along, grabbing their weapons tightly. About fifteen minutes later they came to stand in front of a huge hole dug into a small hill. Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose.

'It's in there,' he informed his friends.

'Well, what are we waiting for?' asked Sango, her grip on her boomerang so tight her knuckles were white.

'Careful, Sango,' Miroku advised, listening to an odd, rasping sound from within. 'We don't know what awaits us there!'

Inu Yasha huffed. 'Okay, you go in first, Miroku! You're the dragon-slayer around here!'

Miroku tried to protest, but the hanyou grabbed his collar and shoved the monk into the entrance of the cave. The rest followed cautiously. They stalked down a short corridor before it opened to an uncraftily dug out cavern. Crammed in lay an orange-blue dragon, deeply asleep. The odd, rasping sound was the dragon's snore.

'Keh, it's asleep,' grumbled Inu Yasha. He took a few steps forward and kicked the dragon. 'Wake up, you stupid, man-eating snake!' he yelled.

'Inu Yasha! Don't,' whimpered Shippo from Kagome's shoulder. The kitsune was clearly afraid.

'Keh!' was Inu Yasha's answer and he kicked the dragon again.

Nothing happened. The beast snored on.

'Well, that's unexpected,' remarked Miroku, rubbing his chin with his cursed hand. 'Why won't it wake up?'

'Digesting its meal,' spat Sango, her face a mask of suppressed fury.

As the others turned to look at her she pointed to an accumulation on what was supposed to have been a human skeleton once. Brightly coloured rags where scattered underneath.

Kagome felt sick. After all the horrible things she had witnessed and experienced, this shook her to the core. The others seemed to be as badly affected as she was.

Inu Yasha snarled and a string of violent, colourful curses left his lips. With a quick movement he had drawn and transformed Tessaiga. Before anybody was even able to say something the hanyou had leaped forwards and severed the dragon's head.

Strange greenish blood squirted out of the body with every heartbeat of the dying creature, and the rump writhed on the ground, smearing the blood everywhere.

Kagome felt her stomach roil and quickly left the cave, closely followed by Sango. Once outside the girls took several deep breaths, trying to get the sickening stench of blood, guts and half-digested … meat … out of their noses.

After a while Inu Yasha and Miroku joined them, Inu Yasha dragging the cut-off head after him.

'The villagers'll want to see it,' he growled.

The brought the head to the village and told the people the dragon was dead. The village's eldest and the young man both thanked them for revenging the killed young women and invited them to celebrate the death of the dragon. Miroku accepted for them all, and that evening everybody in the village was happy, eating and drinking, laughing and telling stories, sitting around a fire, and forgetting their sorrows. The large head of the dragon, impaled on a stake which had been placed in the middle of the village, watched the feast with dead eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Translation of the non-English sentences

1. 'Jungfrauen! Gebt mir die Jungfrauen! Oh, köstlich weiches, reines Fleisch! Gebt sie mir!' (German) Virgins! Give me the virgins! Oh, delicious, soft, pure flesh/meat! Give them to me!

2. 'Gebt mir die Jungfrauen! Gebt sie miiiir! Ich will sie haaaaaaaben!' (German) Give me the virgins! Give them to meeeee! I want to haaaaave them!

3. 'Les vierges! Délivrez-moi les vieeeeeee –' (French) The virgins! Give me the viiii –'


	3. Defining the Problem

**3. Defining the Problem **

During the next week they were attacked by three more dragons and came across two more villages whose inhabitants begged them to kill a dragon that had attacked them.

When the travellers were assailed, the events of their second encounter with the winged beasts repeated themselves. The dragon would try to catch the girls and, if deterred, not attack but circle above their heads, screeching until Miroku sucked it into the cursed void in his palm.

In the two villages they were told stories similar to the one they had heard in the first one. A dragon would attack the community and take away a young woman. It would not show up for several days, but after at most a week it would return and steal away another girl. If the men of the village defended themselves and their women, they were able to drive the dragon away for some time. But it would always return.

Inu Yasha had been more than willing to help the villagers. Instead of his usual grumblings about wasting time he had been the one to offer help and push the others on. While her friends were very much surprised, Kagome knew this to be proof of his caring heart, hidden beneath his mask of grumpiness and the that's-not-my-problem attitude. Therefore she followed him on every dragon-exterminating mission without letting him know how much she hated the carnage he would cause, or how much she was affected by the girl-eating monsters.

Nine days after the girls' abduction and rescue they made camp for the night in an old, deserted hut they had come across while traipsing through the forest. After Inu Yasha had made sure the dilapidated roof wouldn't come down anytime soon they took possession of the hut by lighting a fire in the fireplace.

While they were eating dinner it began to drizzle, and everybody was grateful for the shelter the hut provided them. They huddled closer around the fire, the sounds of light rain outside causing a comfy atmosphere within.

After a while, though, the pleasant talk they had been entertaining turned to the most prominent problem: the dragons.

'They are strange indeed,' remarked Miroku.

'Keh, stupid snakes with wings.'

'No, Inu Yasha. There is more to them,' Miroku chided gently. 'If you think back, can't you see what I mean?'

Inu Yasha just shrugged. He had no interest in talking about the beasts. They were ugly, dangerous, and did horrible things. But they died when you cut their heads off. That was all he needed to know.

The rest of the fellowship was more interested.

'You mean that Inu Yasha can't use the wind-scar on them?' asked Shippo. Inu Yasha huffed.

Miroku weighed his head. 'This, and other things as well.'

Sango nodded. 'They never attacked us when it became evident that we would defend ourselves. Even the villages were spared when the men fought. This is nothing I have ever seen with a demon so far. Usually they attack again and again each day until the defence is broken.'

Miroku looked at her. 'Yes, that is one of the things that have been bothering me. Another one is: the weapons these dragons are most afraid of are swords!'

Sango blinked in surprise. 'Are you sure? Swords? Not spears or your holy powers?'

'I'm sure about this. You see, I talked to the men who defended their villages. Every time I was told the same thing: the dragon would always evade that man that carried a sword. I think this is the reason why we haven't been attacked by dragons. As soon as one of them shows up, Inu Yasha draws out Tessaiga in the hope to be this time able to use the wind-scar. The dragon, who doesn't know about its special powers, only sees the sword and doesn't dare to come near it,' the monk explained.

'That does make sense,' Sango admitted slowly. 'But what about your holy powers, houshi-sama?'

Miroku sighed and shook his head. 'I can't use them.'

That gained him many surprised glances. Only Kagome did not seem astonished. She drew her lower lip between her teeth and nibbled worriedly on it.

'This is another thing I find strange about these dragons,' Miroku went on.

'Understandably.'

'No, that wasn't what I meant. I noticed from the beginning that the dragons don't harbour a particular loathing for humans with special powers such as monks and mikos. They don't make a difference between me as a monk and other men. That goes for mikos as well, doesn't it, Kagome-sama?' He turned to the girl from the future.

Kagome shivered and hugged herself. 'One dragon had captured the miko of the last village. I wondered how it managed to do that. I would have thought her holy powers would … would purify it or something, like it would have happened with any other demon.'

'It is most peculiar,' Miroku went on. 'My powers don't affect them. That one miko was helpless. What about your powers, Kagome-sama?'

'No. My arrows were just ordinary arrows to the dragon I tried to shoot,' she answered. Grimacing she added, 'And not very effective ones. The scales of that dragon were too thick.'

'We're lucky Miroku has the kazaana,' chirped Shippo, snuggling closer to Kagome, 'otherwise we'd have problems with these dragons, what with Inu Yasha without his wind-scar and Kagome without her arrows and Miroku without his spells.'

The monk's eyes darkened. 'Yes, very lucky,' he said gloomily.

Sango shot Shippo a sharp gaze and put a hand on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome shook her head at the child. For a moment nobody said a word and it was silent save the sound of falling rain. Then the thud of a hand hitting a cheek with considerable force broke the silence. Sango glared daggers at the monk, shaking her right hand. Miroku rubbed his face.

'I thought you wanted to console me, Sango,' he said reproachfully.

'Yes, houshi-sama. _Console_. Nothing more!'

'But I'd find it most consoling if you would -'

Another slap interrupted his words.

'Keh, he'll never learn,' commented Inu Yasha as the monk keeled over, now both cheeks wearing the imprints of a hand.

'We have been discussing the dragons,' Sango said scathingly. With a last glare at Miroku she turned to Kagome. 'So, Kagome-chan, it appears as if these dragons aren't affected by holy powers. Therefore they can't be demons. Or at least not the usual kind of demons.'

'Well, the first one that kidnapped us said it that he had come from very far away,' Kagome pointed out.

'That's true! Oh, and it said they had enormous powers. So maybe that's the reason why none of the beasts reacted to either yours or houshi-sama's powers!'

'Yes, maybe. But on the other hand, if they have such enormous powers, why didn't they … I mean, that one dragon claimed his kind had special powers but they are afraid of swords? Okay, maybe a sword somehow … blocks their powers but nevertheless, they could have … tried to manipulate us or the villagers.' Kagome frowned.

The girls lapsed into thoughts, pondering on the mystery of the dragon's powers.

'Perhaps that one meant something different when it talked about its powers?' suggested Shippo.

'But what?'

The kitsune rubbed his chin like he had seen Miroku do. 'Hm, maybe the ability to talk? Or to fly? Or to breathe fire or … hm …' he finished with a shrug.

'None of them has breathed fire so far,' interjected Kagome.

'Maybe they don't like their meat roasted,' said Inu Yasha darkly.

'EEWW! INU YASHA!' screamed both girls.

'That was gross,' added Kagome with a disgusted expression.

Inu Yasha shrugged. 'Might be true.'

'While I agree that their powers are indeed a mystery,' said Miroku, who had recovered from Sango's 'love-slaps' and was eager to put a stop to the threatening argument between hanyou and miko, 'this is not what I think most interesting.'

Five pairs of eyes turned to him and he went on explaining, 'Why, has neither of you realised these dragons only catch women? Whenever we have been attacked, the dragon always went for the girls. It was the same in the villages. The only victims we heard of were women and girls. I think that is very remarkable!'

'Perhaps these dragons are all lechers?' said Inu Yasha with a broad grin on his face.

Miroku cast him a reproving glance. 'That is not funny, Inu Yasha!'

Kagome put one finger on her chin. 'You're right, Miroku-sama. The only people that have been kidnapped were women and girls. Not one boy or man!'

Sango wrinkled her brow thoughtfully. 'Hm, maybe they thought women the easiest prey?'

'Or the most tasty,' put in an irrepressible Inu Yasha.

Sango and Kagome turned to him with murder on their faces, and the hanyou ducked back. Hastily, Miroku agreed, 'Yes, I think you're right, Inu Yasha.'

Two dark-haired heads whirled around to glare at him, and he held up both hands in a calming manner. 'Please, ladies, let me finish.'

Sango and Kagome crossed their arms in front of their chests and regarded him with the same expression on their faces, an expression that clearly said 'You'd better talk quick and explain yourself or we might forget that we're supposed to be the weak sex.'

'Kagome-sama, Sango my love,' Miroku spoke in his most soothing tones, 'give it a thought. Every victim was either a girl, a young woman or, in case of the miko, a middle-aged single woman. Doesn't this tell you something? What had all these women in common?'

Sango was still implacable, but Kagome frowned heavily.

'I still don't see your point,' said the huntress somewhat icily.

'What I try to tell you, sweet Sango, is that these dragons only eat -'

'The pure flesh of a virgin!' Kagome shouted.

As everybody turned to look at her she went on. 'Don't you remember, Sango-chan? That is what the dragon said when I asked him why he didn't eat animals! He said "only the pure flesh of –" and then Inu Yasha killed it! But that's it, Sango-chan!'

She raised her hands and began to count with her fingers. 'The two girls from the first village! The one was about to marry but hadn't! The granddaughter of the village's eldest was unmarried, too, because she was only fourteen. Maybe she hadn't had her …' she blushed under the interested glances of Inu Yasha, Shippo and Miroku.

'Uh, never mind. The victims from the second village were the fifteen-year old sister of the smith and that young woman with the many younger siblings. She was twenty but unmarried because she had replaced her dead mother in caring for the whole family. In the last village there were the miko, who was unmarried because of her profession, a twelve-year-old, and a sixteen-year-old whose fiancé was killed in the war and who was still mourning him. They were all virgins, Sango-chan!'

While Kagome had been talking Sango's expression changed. At first unbelieving, than embarrassed and in the end shocked. 'It even called you virgin,' she whispered.

Kagome nodded, not taking notice of Miroku's eyes sizing her up. 'Yes, now it all makes sense. The dragons only eat virgins. Female virgins.'


	4. Solution

**4. Solution **

For a moment, there was silence within the hut. The drizzle had stopped and only now and then a drop fell from a tree onto the roof of the hut. The small flames of the fire lightened the faces of those sitting around it, shock, worry, and in one case a lascivious smile clear on them.

The sudden sound of a slap jerked the small group from their thoughts. Eyes instinctively darted to Miroku, but this time the monk's face wasn't adorned by the imprint of a hand. Instead, Inu Yasha removed his hand from his own face, and with this gesture a tiny figure fluttered down. They all watched it fall.

'Myoga-jiji,' grumbled Inu Yasha in annoyance.

The flea squirmed a bit on the floor and popped back into his usual self.

'Inu Yasha-sama!' The old voice was shrill with delight. 'Finally I found you! I have heard rumours of your brave deeds! Ah, your father would have been proud of you, Inu Yasha-sama!'

'Eh? Brave deeds?' asked Inu Yasha in confusion.

'All the dragons you killed in order to protect mankind!' The diminutive demon waved all four hands.

'More like woman-kind,' remarked Miroku to nobody in particular.

'Keh. That wasn't brave deed, Jiji. Couldn't simply allow them snakes to flutter around.'

'Ah, Inu Yasha-sama! You are too modest. You were brave and noble when you slew these beasts.'

'Whatever.'

The flea smiled and turned around to bow in front of the others. 'Ah, the ladies! I see you were well-protected. Very good. Yes, it's very good to see you all well and in health.'

Inu Yasha frowned and picked the old demon up. Holding it in front of his eyes he gave Myoga a sharp glare. 'Why so concerned, Myoga?' he asked ironically.

The flea gave his master a reproachful look. 'Inu Yasha-sama! I heard these strange new dragons only preyed on human females. So I was naturally concerned about your companions!'

'And you dared to put yourself in danger by coming here where you knew possible dragon's prey is?'

Myoga's tiny face showed the expression of a man deeply offended. 'Inu Yasha-sama, you are so unkind to your faithful servant.'

Inu Yasha snorted and let go of him. Myoga bounced upon the floor and retreated to sit on Miroku's knee. The monk eyed him curiously.

'So, Myoga, you know about the peculiarities of these dragons?' he asked.

Myoga nodded gravely and sat down. 'Yes, well, I know the one or other thing about them. The most important thing probably is ...' he interrupted himself and coughed. There was a slight blush on his face.

'The most important thing to know about these dragons is that they eat only female human virgins,' Miroku said in his stead. 'Yes, we have just figured that out.'

Myoga shifted a bit uneasy. 'Well, em, then … ahem … good.'

Under the scrutiny of all three humans, one kitsune and one mononoke he began to sweat a bit and dabbed his brow with a minuscule handkerchief.

'Myoga-jichan,' Kagome took pity. 'Do you know where they are from?'

'Yes, Kagome-sama. They come from the Far West.'

'West!' exclaimed Inu Yasha. 'You mean from Sesshomaru's domain!'

Myoga shook his head. 'No, no, Inu Yasha-sama. Listen to what I say. The Far West! That means even farther west than the most western point of Japan.'

'How do you know?' inquired Kagome.

The old demon puffed his chest out. 'I know a lot of things, Kagome-sama.'

'Yeah, amongst them when to hide.'

'Hush, Inu Yasha! Let him speak.'

'Thank you, Kagome-sama.' Myoga bowed. 'Well, as I said they come from the Far West. There they are regarded with great fear because of their powers.'

'And because of their diet, I'd say.'

'Sh, Miroku-sama!'

The old demon bristled. 'I might as well refrain from sharing my knowledge with you!'

'There you are! Now you have offended him!' Kagome shook her finger at Inu Yasha and Miroku. 'Will you shut up and let him speak?'

'I thank you once more, Kagome-sama. Well, these dragons are very different from the dragons we know in Japan. As you have probably noticed by now, the powers of monks and mikos do not prevail against them. Though in the lands they come from, there are wise men that are able to overcome them and banish them. I have heard that the wisest and holiest man of these lands, a man who is called the pope, and his followers have endeavoured to drive all of these creatures away. As it seems, they have now taken residence in Japan.'

'I've heard about the pope,' said Kagome with a nod. 'He's the high-priest of … of … darn, what was the name? Ah, yes, the roman-Catholics.'

At the surprised and blank looks of her friends she shrugged. 'I was told about that in school.'

This did nothing to help her friends understand her words, but Kagome did not pay heed. Curious, she leaned forward. 'But, Myoga-jichan, why were those holy man able to defeat the dragons, and we are not?'

'They have different powers than you or Miroku-sama have, Kagome-sama. Your powers come from the kami, and Miroku-sama's power come from Buddha. These men are granted their powers by their god, and these are the only powers that are able to harm the dragons.'

'I see.'

'Myoga,' Sango threw in, 'houshi-sama assumed these dragons are afraid of swords. Do you know whether this is true?'

'Yes, this is true.'

'Huh? Why so?'

'In the lands these dragons come from there are some brave, valiant men that fight the dragons. Their weapons are mostly swords. The dragons fear those knights as much as they fear the holy powers of the … urmen-gathlic?' Myoga looked at Kagome for affirmation of that name.

'Roman-Catholic,' she corrected gently.

'Ah, yes, thank you.'

'So these dragons are afraid of swords because some of their kind were killed by men with swords?' Sango asked again.

'Yes, that is right,' the old demon assured.

'Hm, sounds very odd to me. I've never heard of a demon to be afraid of a special weapon because another demon was killed by the same kind of weapon.'

'Myoga just said these dragons are different, my dear Sango,' answered Miroku the incredulous remark of the huntress. He looked down at the flea on his knee. 'Is there anything more you know about them?'

'No, I am sorry, Miroku-sama. This is all I know.' Myoga shook his head in apology.

'It's okay, you knew a lot and that somewhat helped to make the situation more clear. So what do we now know about the dragons: they eat female human virgins, are afraid of swords, can't be defeated by either mine or Kagome-sama's powers, the wind-scar can't be used against them.'

That was news to Myoga. 'Inu Yasha-sama! You cannot use your sword's full power against the dragons?'

Inu Yasha snorted. 'Nope. Not enough energy from 'em.'

'But how did you kill the others?'

'Cut off their heads.'

Myoga shuddered. 'Very … effective.' He eyed Tessaiga, resting in Inu Yasha's arms. 'I wonder, though, why you cannot use the sword.'

'Keh, I told you! There's no enough energy coming from 'em. If there's no wind-scar I can't use it.'

'Not enough energy? Hm, that is odd, very odd indeed …' Myoga became immersed in deep thoughts for a while.

'So,' he went on when his attention returned to matters at hand, 'you killed all dragons by severing their heads?'

Inu Yasha nodded and opened his mouth to answer, but Shippo was quicker.

'And Miroku sucked the others in with the kazaana,' he chirped in.

Myoga nodded at that. 'I see, you are well prepared for them. Very good. I think you will have to fight them a lot more often, since there have come so many into these lands.'

Inu Yasha frowned. 'Fight 'em?' He thought about his inability to use Tessaiga properly. 'Can't we do something against 'em? So that they leave us alone?'

Myoga gaped at his master. Then he blushed violently. Miroku fought to suppress a manic laughter. His body shook so hard from his efforts that Myoga dropped off his knee.

'Miroku?' asked Inu Yasha. 'What's up with you?'

Miroku waved with his cursed hand. 'Choked,' he gasped out, face alarmingly red.

'Oh, is it still stuck?' Sango asked worriedly and leaned over to the shaking monk. 'Let me see, houshi-sama!'

At that Miroku couldn't hold back and burst into wild gales of laughter, tears streaming down his face. Sango glared at him indignantly and retreated.

'Well, I just tried to be kind,' she said.

Miroku literally rolled on the floor.

'What's up with him?' asked Shippo. 'Has he gone mad?'

'Keh, he's always been mad,' Inu Yasha shrugged the hysteric monk away and caught Myoga, who had tried to steal away, by his collar. 'Hey, Jiji! You wanted to tell me what can be done about the dragons!'

The flea squirmed. 'Ah, Inu Yasha-sama. Uh … ahem … I don't know how to tell you this … ahem …'

'C'mon, what is it? What can we do to make 'em stop attacking us?'

Myoga flushed again, harder this time, and desperately searched for a way to escape this. 'Uh, hm, well, aha …. Hm, this is mostly something … ahem … yes, something … the … ahem … ladies must do … ahem …'

'Huh?' Inu Yasha's face was nothing but confusion. 'What do you mean?'

Kagome felt a slight dread creep up her spine. She cast a look at Sango. The other girl looked back, the same expression on her face that Kagome felt graced her own.

'Uh …' she said.

Miroku finally managed to reign in his mirth. 'Oh, Inu Yasha,' he gasped, 'isn't it obvious? The girls have to get rid of their virginity!'


	5. Solving Sango's Problem

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!

* * *

**

**5. Solving Sango's Problem **

They had been walking silently most time of the day. They had not come across villages and no dragon had shown as much as the tip of a wing. They had not talked about what had happened last night, most members of the party shying away from the topic.

Even Miroku had refrained from acting his usual lecherous self.

But that he did only because he knew very well that the near future held better things for him that the quick caress of Sango's firm butt.

The only ones who very relatively unperturbed were Shippo and Kirara. Shippo because he did not fully understand what all this talk about virgins was about, and Kirara because she thought the whole ado about virginity ridiculous.

When the sun went down they looked for a place to camp. It was not easy to find a save place that was dry, the rain having come back last night. Finally, Inu Yasha found a relatively dry spot and preparations for camp and dinner were made.

After they had eaten and cleared up, Miroku took a deep breath.

'Well, I think it's time we talk,' he said, looking at his friends.

Sango and Kagome blushed both lightly and cast their eyes down to where their hands twitched in their laps.

'Talk about what?' asked Inu Yasha.

Miroku rolled his eyes. 'About the way to get rid of the constant threat of a dragon-attack, of course.'

Inu Yasha blushed, too, and cast his eyes down to where his hands were twitching in his lap.

Miroku sighed. 'Sango, Kagome-sama,' he addressed the girls. 'Don't you want to be safe?'

Kagome looked up. 'Of course! I don't want to end like …' She shuddered.

'But?' prompted Miroku.

'You talk as if it were so easy, Miroku-sama!'

'Because it is! Don't you see it? Here we are, two girls, two boys who actually like each other. Where is the problem?'

'It's a very … _personal_ problem, Miroku-sama,' Kagome said quietly, casting a certain hanyou some furtive glances through her lashes.

'Yes, but so easy to solve. I'm glad to offer you my help.'

'Sure you are,' mumbled Sango.

'I'm only trying to help! Think about what you'd to if the roles were reversed. Wouldn't you do what you can to help me and Inu Yasha?'

The girls blushed violently, and Inu Yasha bent his head a bit lower.

'Uh …' said Kagome.

'Hn …' said Sango.

Miroku rolled his eyes.

'But …' Sango began. 'I don't want to … I don't want you to … feel obliged to …'

Miroku sighed and got up. 'Come with me, Sango.'

He held his hand out to her. Sango raised her eyes to his hand, looked up at his face, and then again at his hand. She blushed, hesitated, but then put her hand in his and let him drag her to her feet.

He entwined his fingers with hers. 'Come with me, Sango,' he repeated quietly.

'Yes,' she whispered back.

They turned to leave the camp. Before they vanished between the trees Miroku looked back once more over his shoulder and cast Inu Yasha a meaningful glance and mouthed 'Go get it.' Inu Yasha blushed again.

Miroku led Sango through the forest, looking for a nice, cosy place to "solve Sango's problem". Finally he came across a small meadow and decided this was best. It was secluded and far away from camp so that Inu Yasha wouldn't hear them. He led the girl by his side to a fallen tree trunk and sat down.

Sango followed him, her whole body tense. Miroku regarded her.

'Relax, Sango,' he finally said and she jumped a bit at hearing his voice, deeper than usual and slightly husky. 'I won't hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to. You don't have to be afraid.'

'I'm not afraid!' She sat up straight and glared at him, only to blush, slump and look down again. 'It's just … You are forced to do this, and I don't want you to …' Her voice trailed off as Miroku cupped her face with both hands.

He turned her face to him and tilted it up so he could look deeply into her eyes. 'I am more than glad to do anything for you I can, Sango,' he said quietly.

Sango blushed again. The feeling of his body so close and his hands on her face was nice. If he only wouldn't always go for some more_ interesting_ parts of her body! She tensed again as she felt his hands slide down her neck and come to rest on her shoulders.

'Turn around,' he whispered into her ear, his warm breath on her neck sending tingles down her back.

Doing as he asked her, she turned her back to him. A sigh escaped her lips as he gently began to massage her tense shoulders. He only did that, nothing more, skilfully kneading tension and fear and embarrassment away. She relaxed under his touch and leaned into him.

He continued his massage down her arms to her hands, and she sighed again. How wonderful this felt! His hands on her body, and the warmth that radiated off him. Almost inadvertently she leaned further into him until her back touched his front. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her even closer to him.

They sat like this for a while, each content to be in the other's company. The last rays of the sun died out and night closed in around them. Soon the first stars shone above them, and the silvery light of the moon gave the world an ethereal hue.

Miroku bent his head slowly and pressed his lips onto Sango's neck. She tensed at the contact, but relaxed again immediately. As he caressed the sensible skin of her throat with his lips a soft moan escaped her.

He trailed his lips up the column of her neck until he reached her ear. He traced the shell with the tip of his tongue before he gently took the earlobe between his teeth. She tilted her head to one side to give him better access, sighing as his lips, tongue and teeth caused new emotions inside of her. Nice emotions, warm, and … demanding.

Shivers ran down her body as he nipped at her neck, then teased the very spot with his tongue. A strange warmth pooled low in her body, and between her legs she felt a slightly familiar tingling. She had felt that sometimes before, when he had touched her. But never before had it been so … pleasant.

He suckled gently on her neck and she squirmed a bit. Her backside was in full contact with his front and she couldn't help registering something hard and hot pressing against her. She stiffened as he groaned and tried to scuttle away, but he held her closely.

Sango strained against his hold and he groaned again, this time louder, and buried his face in her hair.

'You'd better not do this, Sango,' he whispered.

'Oh, sorry, did I hurt you?' She was anxious not to cause him any uneasiness when he made her feel so nice.

He chuckled throatily, and the sound increased the tingling between her legs.

'No, you didn't hurt me, Sango. In fact, it feels very nice, but I don't think you are ready for this.'

Sango blushed and tried once again to get free, but still he held her back.

'Why are you trying to get away, Sango? Am I doing something you don't like?'

Sango looked over her shoulder into his face. Although the moon was bright she saw only the outlines of his eyes, nose and lips.

'N-no,' she answered. 'But I don't want you to feel uncomfortable …'

He sighed. 'Do for this one time forget about how I feel, will you? I am not important tonight. I'm only here to … help you.'

Sango bit her lip and nodded. A finger hooked under her chin and lifted her face up again. He bent forward until his mouth was only inches away from hers.

'Relax, my love,' he breathed before his lips touched hers.

It was only a feather-light touch, but he felt like being struck by lightning. Heat rose inside of him, wild and searing. He wanted to ravish her mouth, peal the annoying clothes off her body and make passionate love to her. But he knew he had to go slowly with her for her to enjoy this.

He traced her lips with his tongue and as she opened her mouth in surprise he darted in. Reflexively his arms closed tighter around her, and he revelled in the feeling of her soft body so close to his. Finally he was holding her in his arms, was kissing her, was able to touch her. His heart clenched. He had wanted this for so long!

Sango was assaulted by dozens of unknown feelings. Miroku's strong arms around her gave her a feeling of security she had not known since her father died. The solid strength of his body promised her shelter and comfort and … something more. His lips on hers, caressing her, worshipping her sent tingles all along her nerves.

The warmth she had been feeling heated up as she felt his tongue against her lips and she could not hold the sigh back. He took the chance and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, gently exploring her. Sango whimpered, and as his arms closed tighter around her she dug her fingers into his clothes, pulling him even closer.

His tongue teased hers. Shyly at first, but soon becoming bolder she answered. This elicited a sigh from him, which sent another shiver down her spine. Suddenly she needed more, much more than this slow, cautious teasing.

She threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself flush against his body, pulling his head closer to her. Her lips opened and her tongue darted forwards into his mouth, exploring him, tasting him.

He gave a surprised sound, but responded in kind. He wrapped his arms so tightly around her she got troubles breathing. His tongue challenged hers and moaning she took up the challenged. They fought heatedly, passionately, heightening their desire for each other.

Sango moaned again as she felt his hands roam her body, but instead of slapping him she moulded her body against his. He groaned and trailed kisses all over her face and down her neck again.

She felt as if she was on fire. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break free from her chest. The tingling between her legs had become a pulsating aching, and she wanted, needed to be touched there.

Suddenly Miroku drew back from her and Sango jumped, afraid she had done something wrong. He kissed her reassuringly and got up, dragging her behind him from the tree trunk onto the soft grass of the meadow. He lay her gently down and kissed her deeply once again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer, but he refrained. Slowly, deliberately, he laid both hands on of her breasts, still covered by the cloth of her kimono, waiting for her reaction.

Sango panted and arched up into his touch. He moaned against her lips. No slapping this time.

With shaking hands he fumbled her kimono open and repeated the action. Sango sighed and grabbed his head, pulling it back up so she could kiss him again. Miroku rejoiced in her passionate reactions. He had been lusting after her since he had seen her first, wearing that damn tight armour of hers. What red-blooded man could resist such a temptation? He could not. And now he was finally able to really touch her.

She thought she would go up in flames as his lips touched her breast. His hot mouth seared her from the outside and the fire raging through her veins burned her from the inside. Her body pulsated softly, and she felt a strange, liquid heat pool low in her stomach.

Never before had she felt like this. Never had she thought it was possible to feel like this. And here was this damnable, lecherous, lovable man making her feel all these wonderful things. She needed to touch him, feel his naked skin under her fingertips.

She trailed her hands over his broad shoulders, feeling his taut muscles underneath his clothes. She raked her fingernails down his back, revelling in his pants.

Miroku groaned as he felt her fingers on his body. If she insisted on going on like this, he couldn't hold back much longer. Slowly he continued to strip her, always keeping in mind this was new to her, waiting for her approval each time he slipped the kimono an inch lower. He followed the regressing seam with his lips and teeth, eliciting soft moans and pants from her.

He slid the material of her kimono over her hips and down her long, shapely legs, admiring the firm muscles of her thighs. Her naked body, beautiful in the silver light of the moon, took his breath away. He bent down and kissed her reverently on her lovely lips. She softly pushed against his chest and he raised his head to look at her.

She smiled a bit shakily, and her rosy tongue moistened her lips before she spoke, driving him insane with desire.

'Now you,' she whispered huskily and tugged on his clothes.

He shook his head and placed his hands over hers. Sango looked at him questioningly. 'Not today, Sango,' he managed to press through gritted teeth.

She pouted prettily. 'But I want to.'

Miroku groaned and kissed her again. 'Not today.' Quickly he pulled back and slipped out of his clothes. When he turned back to her, she had sat up and was watching him, shyness and curiosity making an adorable mix on her face. She reached out a hand and trailed it across his bare chest. Miroku closed his eyes with a deep, shivering breath.

His eyes snapped open again as he felt her lips on his heated skin. With a groan that was almost a growl, he managed to put some distance between them so that he was able to regain at least the semblance of sanity. She looked up at him with huge eyes.

Miroku shook his head. 'Sango, you're killing me,' he panted.

Immediately her sly smile vanished and she cast him a worried glance. 'Are you okay, Miroku?'

Her voice was slightly breathless and affected him even deeper than her lips on his body.

'No, I'm not,' he answered and pushed her back until she lay down again. He covered her lips with his in a searing kiss before she was able to say anything.

Sango forgot everything she was about to say as he kissed her again. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, loved the way he made her feel, loved the way his breath hitched when she answered his kiss with equal heat.

One of his hands, the cursed hand, trailed down her body, caressing her so expertly. Sango shivered as deep inside of her she felt a tension building higher and higher with each movement of his fingers on her body or tongue against hers. She felt as if her entire being was reduced to one small, pulsating spot. As his fingers touched it, the tension inside of her exploded and a wave of the most pleasant, wonderful feelings crashed down on her.

Very slowly she became aware of her surroundings again. She was lying on soft, cool grass. Every fibre of her body was humming in contentment. And the man who had made her feel like this hovered above her, face pressed against her neck, breath straining.

Smiling softly, she raised a hand and caressed his back. His tense muscles twitched; he groaned. With a jerk he raised his head and looked at her. His face was flushed, lips were parted and eyes sparkling. He was trembling.

Sango smiled at him and caressed his face, trying to smooth away the terrible tension. He closed his eyes.

'Sango,' he rasped. 'My … lovely Sango … I tried … to go slowly … but … I can't …'

'Then don't,' she whispered to him, knowing what he was talking of. She might be a virgin who had lost her mother at a young age, but she had had aunts who had seen to that she knew what was happening between man and woman. She knew there would be pain, but she could endure physical pain. She was a warrior, after all.

Miroku shivered at her words, holding desperately onto the last threads of self-control, knowing she couldn't mean what she said … but the thread snapped and with an impatient sound deep in his throat he settled himself between her spread legs and thrust forward.

She whimpered and tensed, and he tried to stop but his need was too strong and the feeling of her tight heat around him overwhelmed him. He began moving with hard, urgent thrusts. A surprised grunt escaped him as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, and then he lost himself in the pleasure. Vaguely he heard her soft pants and felt her fingernails dig into his back, but everything that counted for him was the painfully growing tension and its glorious release.

When he was able to move again he rolled off her, taking her with him so that they lay side by side. Some more time passed before he was able to speak again.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked breathlessly, looking into her face.

'A little bit,' she answerer truthfully, not opening her eyes.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …'

'Don't be. I knew it would hurt. Besides, it wasn't that painful and …' He watched rapturously as smile curled her lips and her cheeks tinged a darker colour.

'And?'

Sango opened her eyes and looked at him. Her smile turned into a grin. 'And what came afterwards more than made it up for the pain.'

Miroku kissed her.

'Next time will be better, though,' he promised.

Sango quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Next time? You think there will be a next time?' She sounded slightly indignant, but her smile gave her away.

Miroku laughed lightly. 'Oh, yes, there will be a next time. And you, my lovely Sango, know that very well.'

'If you say so.' She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to him. 'Perverts,' she whispered lovingly.

He wrapped his arms tighter around his warrior, buried his face in her dark hair, and drifted off into deep sleep.


	6. One Problem Remains

**6.****One Problem Remains**

Sango and Miroku returned to their camp the next morning, their clothes wrinkled and full of green spots. They had made love once more in the early hours of the morning and were both tired but satisfied as they joined their friends again.

They were already all awake and Kagome was busy preparing breakfast. They looked up as Sango and Miroku came nearer, hands entwined. Sango blushed and cast her eyes down, but Miroku bid everybody cheerfully a good morning. Inu Yasha grumbled something about bloody cheery people early in the morning. Kagome blushed, too, but managed to answer politely.

Only Shippo and Kirara acted normal. Shippo grinned and asked them what they wanted for breakfast, ramen or ramen, and Kirara jumped into her mistress' arms. The cat wrinkled her little nose, though, as she curled up in Sango's arms, and mewed.

Inu Yasha huffed. 'Yeah, you two'd better go and wash.'

Sango blushed violently and bent her head, but Kagome saw her friend's lips curl into a secretive smile. She sighed and looked down on what she doing, trying to not think about what Sango and Miroku had done. Well, Sango was safe now … Kagome sighed and poured water over the instant noodles.

Miroku and Sango quickly gathered some things they would need for a bath and set out again to find a pond or stream. As they left camp Inu Yasha shouted after them, 'Don't dawdle! We haven't got all day!'

They returned in relatively short time and Inu Yasha sniffed ostentatiously before he grumbled something along the lines of 'that's a bit better'. Miroku eyed the hanyou over his cup of ramen.

'What's up with you, Inu Yasha? You're more grouchy than usual. Didn't you have a pleasant night?' He winked, a broad grin on his face.

Sango blushed again and hid behind her cup. Kagome sighed sadly and continued cleaning the cutlery she, Shippo and Inu Yasha had used for breakfast. Inu Yasha only growled at the monk.

When they had finished breakfast, they cleared up and set out again. Around noon they left the forest and came across some fields with rice. In the distance they saw a village, and some people were mingling around the huts.

'Inu Yasha,' began Miroku as the hanyou made move to avoid the hamlet. 'We should go there. Maybe these people have been attacked by dragons as well. We could share our knowledge with them.'

Inu Yasha glared darkly at the monk but made no objections. Thus, they followed the road into the village. Soon their group was spotted by the inhabitants and they hurriedly came closer. It turned out that Miroku had been right: only yesterday the village had been assaulted by a dragon that had kidnapped a young girl of fourteen. Seeing the monk amongst the travellers, the villagers begged them to set out to kill the dragon to safe their lives.

Miroku shook his head at the eldest who had suggested he could easily be able to erase the dragon with his holy powers. 'I am sorry,' the monk said, 'but these are peculiar dragons and neither mine nor Kagome-sama's powers will do anything against them.'

The villagers wailed in despair and wrung their hands. Several exclamations of 'We will all die!' and 'What shall we do?' and 'Who will save my daughter?' were heard.

Miroku raised a hand and the crowd fell silent. 'We have some … good news, though.'

He smiled into the eager faces around him and went on, 'These dragons only prey on virgins, female virgins.'

Silence greeted his words. The people around him exchanged confused and surprised glances. Murmur rose, but nobody said anything out loud, until a pretty young girl stepped forwards and sized the monk up.

'You are telling us, houshi-sama, that as soon we aren't virgins anymore the dragons will leave us alone?' she demanded.

'Yes, exactly,' nodded Miroku.

The elder villagers cast him dark glances but the younger ones seemed to be very interested. The girl who had asked cocked her head. 'And you think I believe this?'

'Keh, you don' have to,' snarled Inu Yasha. 'Go on, keep your holy virginity and die in the stomach of a dragon.'

'Sit.' Kagome's voice was calm as she spoke. She regarded the hanyou-shaped hole in the road for a while before she turned to the girl with a smile on her face. 'Please excuse him. He doesn't take it well to be mistrusted.'

The girl stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Then she stared at Inu Yasha, who was still fixed onto the dusty road. She gulped. 'Wow, how did you do that?'

Her friends giggled as Kagome kindly explained how she was able to sit the hanyou. The girl was highly interested, and even went as far to ask the miko whether she would create a similar rosary for the girl. From the twinkle in the girl's eye she had someone particular in mind to become the bearer of this rosary.

Kagome smiled a little sadly and explained that the rosary only worked on lesser demons and half-demons.

This of course centred a good deal of the villagers' attention on the hanyou, but one of the young men inched closer to Miroku and, after eyeing him for some time, asked again whether the news the monk had brought were true.

Miroku smiled benignly and nodded. 'Yes, be assured this is the truth.'

'How can you be so sure?' asked another boy.

'We had several encounters with these monsters during the last week, and from our observations we concluded that it must be so. Besides, our assumptions were affirmed after we had spoken to a wise old man,' Miroku omitted that this man was a flea demon, 'who told us more about the beasts.'

Some bystanders nodded. If a monk said this was true, the miko at his side affirmed this by nodding to his words, and even an old, wise man agreed to it than it must be true.

The elder inhabitants frowned or shook their heads in disapproval. The young men began to grin almost as one. The girls stuck their head together, whispered and giggled. The one or other girl would cast furtive glances at one or other boy and blush when she was caught.

Grinning, Miroku watched as one young man gathered his courage and, after casting a fleeting glance at the village's eldest, advanced the cluster of giggling girls. Blushing slightly he bowed in front of a girl, who hid her face in her hands while her companions giggled and pushed her towards the guy.

'Yuri-chan,' he said gravely, 'would you allow me to … help you with this … situation?'

The girl peeped through her fingers at the young man, then at an elderly woman who appeared to be her mother, and then nodded. The young man took her hand and they wandered off.

As this elicited no vigorous protests from mothers, fathers and the village's eldest, the other boys followed the example set by the first young man, and asked the girls if they were allowed to … help.

Inu Yasha watched these events with a heavy frown. 'You're a real good monk, Miroku. You're encouraging everybody to become just as corrupted as you are!'

Miroku looked over his shoulder at the grouchy hanyou. 'Desperate times demand desperate measures, Inu Yasha.'

Inu Yasha was about to retort when the monk was addressed by a young woman who clutched a girl about five or six years to her side.

'Houshi-sama,' the woman said with a worried voice, 'please, what can I do about Ume-chan's safety? She's only five! Surely you won't tell me to …' She trailed off. Other women nodded their interest in the answer to that question.

Miroku blinked at the woman, and then at the girl by her side. 'Um …'

'Don't worry, okasan!' cut Kagome in and the heads turned to her. She smiled gently at the young mother. 'Your daughter is too young to be of interest for the dragons.'

The mother seemed relieved, as well as the other women around her, but also curious. 'Are you sure, miko-sama?'

Kagome nodded. 'Oh, yes.'

'But which is the decisive age?' demanded another woman. 'When will our daughters be in danger? How can you tell?'

A third stepped forwards. 'Yes, houshi-sama, please explain this to us!'

Miroku shook his head. 'I am sorry; I can't tell you more on this matter. But I'm sure Kagome-sama will gladly explain.'

He cast Kagome a confused look that clearly said he had not the faintest idea what to answer to the women's queries. Sango, Inu Yasha and Shippo wore equally confused expressions.

Kagome smiled at them before she addressed the worried women. These had begun to eye Miroku with mistrust.

'No, of course Miroku-sama can't explain,' she said lightly. 'He is not a woman.'

With these words Kagome had quite cleverly managed to not only exclude every male around from the matters, but also invoked the feeling of sisterhood among the women. They scuttled closer to the young miko as she began to explain.

'You see, these dragons are only interested in girls who are … mature,' Kagome blushed a bit. 'Therefore there is no general age to go by, but only the … maturity of the girl in question. If she has had her …' She blushed even harder and stopped but she needn't go on. The women all nodded with understanding smiles.

'So this has something to do with fertility?' asked the first woman.

'Yes, I think so.'

'But how do you know?'

Kagome laid one finger on her chin. 'The most victims were girls or young women who hadn't married. There was one exception, though, but the woman was a miko and therefore unmarried. However, she had still been at an age where … she would have been able to have children.'

The women nodded and thanked Kagome with many bows for easing their worry.

The village's eldest regarded the women grumpily. 'What was this all about?' he asked in annoyance. 'How come that the women have taken over?'

Miroku smiled at the old man. 'That's the way of all females. Whenever a matter only applies to them they shut men out. And there is no use for us to inquire, for they surely won't tell us.' He nodded his head wisely.

After many more thanks and bows from the villagers the travellers set out again. When they left eye-sight of the village Miroku cast Kagome a questioning glance.

'How did you know that, Kagome-sama?'

Kagome smiled sweetly. 'I am a woman and I have eyes to see.'

The monk shook his head in confusion. Sango, who was walking by his side, grinned at him. 'Caught by your own wisdom, Miroku.'

They hadn't come very far before they spotted, high above them, the shape of a dragon flying into the direction of the village. Kagome squirmed a bit, but the beast did not seem to be interested in her when he had the choice at the village. Only, there wasn't a choice at the village any more …

Shortly afterwards they heard the rustling of wings behind them. Kagome inched closer to Inu Yasha. Her companions walked on, and only when the dragon screeched did they turn around.

'Virgin!' it shrieked. 'I want that virgin! Give her to me!'

Miroku blinked and exchanged a confused glance with Sango, before they turned as one to the girl and the hanyou behind them.

'Inu Yasha,' began Miroku sternly, disregarding the approaching dragon. 'You didn't help Kagome-sama out of this?'

The dragon came closer and closer, but the monk did not turn to the danger. He eyed Inu Yasha like a father who was disappointed in his son's manners. Kagome quivered at the threat of the dragon, and began tugging at Inu Yasha's sleeve to divert his attention from his sulk and make him aware of the attacking monster. But suddenly a whoosh sounded, then another screech, and the headless dragon fell with a thundering crash onto the ground while Hiraikotsu returned in a graceful arch to its owner.

Kagome breathed in relief. 'Thanks, Sango-chan.'

The huntress nodded at her friend. 'You're welcome, Kagome-chan.' Then she joined the monk in glaring reproachfully at the hanyou.

Inu Yasha shuffled his feet nervously. He felt guilty for putting his best friend in the danger of being eaten by a dragon, but he was also highly annoyed at the whole situation, which was made worse by the two pairs of reproving eyes. He was angry and worried and torn, and this made him very irritable.

He raised his head and glared at monk and huntress. 'What?'

'Inu Yasha! You do realise the danger Kagome-sama is in, do you? And do you know how easily you can end this danger? And do you realise how selfish you are that you don't? And …'

'Oh, shut up!' snapped Inu Yasha.

'No, I won't shut up!' Miroku crossed his arm over his chest. 'This is serious, Inu Yasha! Why haven't you done it? I thought you promised Kagome-sama to protect her? And since you can't use the wind-scar on these dragons I thought you'd be glad to find another way out? Such an easy and agreeable way no less! Why did you not help Kagome-sama, Inu Yasha?'

Inu Yasha growled. 'Not your business.'

'Oh, yes, it is!' shouted Sango. 'Kagome-chan is our friend and her life and safety are at stake! It is our business, more so since it seems to be our business to keep the dragons away from her!'

Inu Yasha turned and made move to stomp away. Miroku hit him over the head with his staff.

'Not so quick, Inu Yasha, we aren't ready yet!'

'Yes, we are! What I do and what I don't do and why is not your business!'

'Ah, so it's Kikyo, right? You can't help Kagome-sama because of Kikyo? You do know she is dead and Kagome-sama is alive?'

'Leave Kikyo out of it!'

Sango snorted, and as Miroku was about to answer she put a hand on his arm. 'It's no use, Miroku. He doesn't understand. We two can keep Kagome safe until Koga shows up. I think he'll be very glad to help Kagome-chan.'

Inu Yasha growled. 'If that damn wolf does so much as even lay a finger on her …'

Sango whirled around and glared at him with flashing eyes. Inu Yasha shrank back. 'Then stop making a real big fuss about it and help Kagome-chan!'

Kagome sighed and sat down on a mossy spot next to the road. Wearily, she watched her quarrelling friends, a furious blush on her cheeks. Apart from it being horribly mortifying to have her virginity discussed in the public, it was also very humiliating that Inu Yasha obviously needed to be persuaded to touch her. Was she that ugly?

Of course, Sango and Miroku meant only the best, but even if they bullied Inu Yasha into helping her … Kagome felt the prickling of tears behind her eyes and blinked hurriedly. She wouldn't cry over this! No, she wouldn't!

She looked up as a small paw touched her knee and met large, green eyes.

'I would help you at once, Kagome,' said Shippo seriously.

Kagome felt a tear slip her tight reign and smiled a bit shakily. 'I know you would, Shippo-chan.'

And she hugged the little fox to her chest while some steps away her friends were yelling and shouting at each other.


	7. Hesitate to Help

**7. Hesitate to Help**

The rest of the day they walked in tensed silence. The argument between Miroku, Sango and Inu Yasha had went on for a long time, but after it had been reduced to repeating the same insults over and over again Kagome interfered.

She had sat Inu Yasha to cut his yelling short and be able to tell her friends to let it rest. They obliged her reluctantly, but of course Inu Yasha was miffed for being sat without apparent reason.

Furthermore, he was still angry with Miroku and Sango. Their harsh words had insulted him and only served to make him feel even guiltier. He already felt bad about not 'helping' Kagome, his best friend, out of this danger. He didn't need Miroku or anybody else scolding him!

He really wanted Kagome to be safe and if there had been any other way out … but there wasn't. And he couldn't … do that. Even though one part of his body signalled him that it wouldn't mind at all. This, thought Inu Yasha, was worst about this situation: his own body lusting after Kagome. Ever since Miroku had mentioned the way out of danger for the girls some part of the hanyou's body had been in constant _readiness _and he had been having problems to do so much as even look at the girl from the future.

Yet although Inu Yasha wanted Kagome he couldn't … no, not even as her friend; because he wouldn't be able to see her as a friend anymore if he did. Miroku might call this a "simple thing" but it was so much more for the hanyou, due to his demon blood in combination with the human nature: if he mated with a girl he liked so much, and wanted so much, his demonic instincts would regard her as his wife and refuse to ever let her go. And he couldn't do that to her, because this meant that she would lose her other life in the future.

Besides, he had still to take his promises to Kikyo into consideration. He had failed her once; he would not do so again.

This he told himself and tried not to listen to the tiny inner voice that called him a bloody stupid idiot.

By the time they made camp, though, the atmosphere had relaxed a little. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had stopped to glare at the hanyou every minute. They only glared now every other minute. But they did not say anything more on that matter.

Kagome had cheered up a bit. She had come to the conclusion that Inu Yasha just needed a bit more time – and the growing threat of Koga "helping" her out – to come to his senses and … Blushing, she had decided to not think about it anymore, but the thought lightened her mood.

With Kagome cheerful as usual and the others refraining from scolding Inu Yasha, dinner went by in a pleasant air, and Miroku even joked about visiting the village they had come through today in nine months' time.

However, when they had finished eating and cleaning up, the monk put on a grave expression again.

'Inu Yasha,' he addressed the hanyou. 'I beg you to think about the present problem of Kagome-sama's safety.'

Inu Yasha scowled.

'Please, try to act like an adult. You know it would make things much easier for us all! We wouldn't have to watch out constantly for a dragon anymore and could resume our shard-hunt. Plus, we really don't need another threat hanging above our heads. Naraku alone suffices!'

Inu Yasha snorted.

Miroku sighed. 'Well, if you can't be brought to reason we have to hope somebody else will help us. The only problem is to keep Kagome-sama safe until Koga shows up.'

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and he growled.

The monk shook his head resignedly. 'Or, perhaps, if Koga doesn't show up soon I could offer my help …'

'No you can't!' This forceful exclamation came from Sango, who gave Miroku a fierce look.

'Sango?' Miroku's voice sounded surprised.

'No! Definitely not! You are mine now, and I won't share you! Not even with Kagome-chan!'

Miroku's jaw dropped and Kagome raised a hand to hide her grin. Sango, who was sitting next to the monk, had leaned forwards and poked his chest with a finger while speaking.

Miroku recovered quickly form his surprise. He smiled brightly at the angry woman by his side.

'No?' he asked innocently.

'No!'

'Ah, if you say so, my lovely Sango …' He closed the distance between their faces and kissed her lightly on her lips. Sango blushed and drew back. Miroku grinned.

Then he took Sango's hand and got up, pulling her with him. He smiled at Kagome. 'You excuse us, Kagome-sama?'

Kagome, a slight pink on her cheeks, smiled back and nodded. 'Of course, Miroku-sama.'

Grinning slightly, she watched her friends wander off, hand in hand. It seemed as if this was more than "help" and going to be something very … lasting. Her smile turned wistful. These two were lucky to have found love.

Her eyes turned to Inu Yasha. Well, love that was reciprocated.

Kagome sighed and looked down at her hands. She understood his hesitation. She knew he was thinking of Kikyo and that it was the thought of Kikyo that held him back. But still … it wasn't as if she was expecting anything from him. He had made his promise to Kikyo and she had accepted that he would never be more to her than a friend. But still … right now she needed a friend, and she'd rather have him than Koga.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of doing _stuff _with Koga. No, she didn't want Koga to help her. She would never get rid of him if she allowed this much. Koga would surely not think it a simple chivalry, but the first step of a very close relationship. And she didn't want to have a relationship closer than friendship with Koga at all!

Of course she had wished to give her first time, her virginity, to the man she loved, after they had been in a relationship for some time. What Miroku had suggested was not at all what she would have liked, and she still felt a bit weary about it. Making love to Inu Yasha simply to keep her safe … but if this was the way it had to be, then it had to be done this way.

Not that she was averse to … do it with Inu Yasha! She thought it would be quite nice to … be held in his arms and kiss him and … She blushed and forbade her imagination to go further. What would he do and say if he knew what she was thinking?

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha through her lashes. He sat to her left, Tessaiga cradled in his arms, staring into the fire. From the scowl on his face she could tell he was not at all happy and she felt a bit sorry for him. It just had always to be her who needed rescue!

Inu Yasha's ears twitched and his expression darkened further. Kagome wondered what he might be thinking as suddenly he blushed and began squirming, his ears flat against his skull.

'Inu Yasha?' she asked worriedly. 'What is it? Is something wrong?'

Her worried voice interrupted the game Shippo was playing with Kirara, and they looked all questioningly at the hanyou.

Inu Yasha's blush deepened. He cast Kagome a fleeting glance before he looked back at the fire. 'They could've walked away a bit further.'

'Oh.' Kagome blushed, too. 'You … um … can hear them?'

Inu Yasha gave one sharp nod and looked away from her, his ears now twitching violently. Kagome shared his uneasiness and embarrassment. Thinking about what Miroku and Sango where doing was bad enough, but actually hearing it … Poor Inu Yasha!

She cast him another sideway glance. He was very tense, and his flushed face looked somewhat unhealthy. There was a fine sheen of sweat of his brow, and his eyes flickered as if he were in a fever. This couldn't be all embarrassment, could it?

Kagome inched a bit closer to the hanyou. 'Inu Yasha,' she began tentatively, and her friend jumped, whipping his head around to look at her with wide, fiery eyes. 'Um … are you okay? You look a bit … put out.'

He stared at her for some breathless moments, and Kagome got the impression he was leaning closer to her. But just as she was about to move closer herself, a loud crack sounded behind her and Inu Yasha all but leapt away from her, mumbling he was fine.

Kagome turned to detect the source of the sound, finding Shippo holding a broken twig in his hands. He looked at her apologetically. She smiled at him and turned back to Inu Yasha, but the hanyou had escaped into a nearby tree.

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed. Well, if he was so eager to get away from her she surely had imagined he was about to kiss her earlier! She rubbed her face and, telling herself she wasn't hurt by his behaviour at all, she looked up to where he sat in his tree. He was even tenser now than before, she could tell from the odd way he sat on the branch. His back was as stiff as if he had Miroku's staff thrust inside his clothes.

Kagome blushed madly as her mind pointed out to her the double-entendre of _Miroku's staff_. Recently she seemed to have problems to think of something else but … the actions involved in her defloration. She blushed some more and chided herself for her thoughts.

Unfortunately, her mind always returned to this topic even if she tried to think about something else. Naraku, for example, or the shards … but that only led her to worry that they hadn't found so much as a rumour about a shard for the last eleven days. The reason for which were of course the dragons. And then her thoughts turned full circle and she blushed again.

She might as well go home for all the progress they had made during these last two weeks. Which was none at all, and the dragons only made the hunt more difficult, just as Miroku had said. So, since their hunt seemed to be on hold, she had better go home. It would be nice to see her family again, and her friends – and even go to school for a change.

Kagome looked up again at the branch where Inu Yasha sat. 'Um, Inu Yasha?'

The only sign that he had heard her were his even more rigid back, though she had thought it would have been impossible for him to stiffen further.

'Um … I have thought about …' she began carefully, ' well, I think that the best thing for me to do might be going home for a while …'

In the blink of an eye he crouched in front of her, glaring at her. 'You're not going home before you've found another shard!'

Kagome felt the familiar outrage rising inside of her. 'But, Inu Yasha,' she tried to explain calmly, 'as long as we have to look out for attacking dragons I'm sure we won't find any shards at all! And if … I go home I'm safe and … well, you might be able to … find another way … to …'

Her voice trailed off as Kagome realised how close Inu Yasha was and how intense the look in his eyes had become. His breath was slightly erratic as if he had run a long way. Kagome felt her heartbeat speed up. This time there was no imagination! He was about to kiss her!

She leaned closer to him and his eyes widened. He seemed to fight with himself for what to do, but suddenly his eyes narrowed and he glanced over her shoulder, the dark scowl back on his face. Kagome blinked in surprise and turned her head. She blushed when she saw what had caught Inu Yasha's attention.

Shippo and Kirara had stopped playing and were now sitting side by side, watching their friends with huge, interested eyes. _As if they are watching a film_, she thought in exasperation.

When they realised they were caught, Shippo sighed. 'Come on, Kirara. We'll leave them alone …' Fox and firecat exchanged a glance that clearly said 'grown-ups are so stupid' and strolled away.

Kagome pressed her hands to her hot cheeks, evading Inu Yasha's eyes. She felt thoroughly embarrassed and only hoped these two wouldn't accidentally come across Miroku and Sango …

Inu Yasha was torn between anger and relief at being interrupted once more, and it took some time until he realised he was alone with Kagome now. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, inwardly cursing Miroku and Sango. Couldn't they've gone a bit further? He really didn't need to hear this! It only made him think of …

In this moment Kagome looked up at him, her dark eyes huge and sparkling in the light of the fire. Inu Yasha gulped, quickly trying to think of something to say to her. Something that would express his wish for her to stay with him …

'You won't go home until you found another shard,' he finally croaked before he jumped back into his tree, the lure of her eyes and sweet scent becoming too strong for his dwindling willpower.

Kagome sighed at his words and abrupt departure. Really, Inu Yasha had a talent to ruin every single romantic moment of her life! And how could he be so cruel and to remind her right now she was only his shard detector? First he looked at her in a way that made her heart beat so fast she thought he must have heard it and millions of butterflies dance in her stomach, and then he said something so unkind to her!

She gritted her teeth and glared at the red shadow that was sitting high in the tree. Clenching her fists, she inwardly called him every single abusive name she knew of, even the ones where she blushed at thinking them. This did nothing to calm her down, and the thought that he had probably been about to kiss her because she reminded him once again of Kikyo only incensed her further.

Taking several deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. She counted to ten, then to hundred and then backwards to nought. When she reached - 567 she felt reasonably calm again.

Heaving a sigh, she got her textbooks out of her bag. Since Shippo and Kirara had deserted her and Inu Yasha was in no mood to talk to her, she might as well try to revise a bit. Soon she was deeply immersed in some arithmetical problems, and she tried to solve the mysteries of advanced mathematics until her eyelids drooped and she practically fell asleep over her books.

Yawning, she shoved them away and crawled into her sleeping bag, too tired to even notice a pair of golden eyes watching her every move.


	8. Unexpected Help

**8. Unexpected Help **

Five days later Kagome was about to kill somebody.

Each day they had encountered a dragon, each time she had been the target, and each day Miroku scolded Inu Yasha for being selfish. Each time this ended in a yelled argument between Inu Yasha on one side and the rest of her friends on the other side. Of course this did nothing to improve the mood of their small company.

Besides from being constantly attacked by dragons, they had not found another jewel shard. Kagome had not been home for three weeks now and began missing her family fiercely. But still Inu Yasha refused to even consider letting her go home.

Evenings at the campfire were tense and silent. After Miroku and Sango left, they became even tenser and more silent. This tore at Kagome's nerves and made her snappish. Moreover, spending all your evenings over borings maths and physics textbooks is not conducive to anybody's mood, and Kagome was quickly approaching the breaking point.

The sixteenth evening since the first appearance of the dragons at first seemed to be like every other evening. They were sitting around their fire, eating in silence. Miroku and Sango appeared to have retreated into their own world and were smiling goofily at each other over their bowls. Kagome was pushing some vegetable around in her bowl rather than eating it, and even Inu Yasha and Shippo were not munching with as much pleasure as they usually did.

Suddenly Inu Yasha threw his bowl away and leapt up. Within the blink of an eye he had Tessaiga drawn and transformed. Growling, he stared into the black of the forest behind Kagome.

The others blinked at him in surprise, roused from their respective doings. Seeing him baring his fangs they all looked into the same direction, looking for what was threatening them. However, they saw nothing but dark forest.

Miroku reached out for his staff. 'What is it, Inu Yasha?'

However, before the hanyou was able to answer, the tall, white form of Sesshomaru appeared between the trees. His entourage in tow, the demon lord stepped gracefully into the light of the campfire, golden eyes in his blank face scanning the members of his half-brother's gang.

Kagome grabbed Shippo and retreated. Sango grabbed her boomerang and stood protectively next to Kagome. Miroku, staff tight in his hands, took position in front of the girls. They were all watching Sesshomaru attentively, knowing they would not stand a big chance if the demon decided to attack.

'What do you want, Sesshomaru?' growled Inu Yasha.

The expressionless eyes of his elder brother turned back to the hanyou. Something like disdain flickered through their depths.

'Put your sword away, Inu Yasha. This Sesshomaru has not come for another petty fight.'

The cool voice did nothing to pacify Inu Yasha. His snarl became more distinct, and he even shifted on his feet to get into the right position for an attack. 'Yeah, sure.'

Miroku stepped up to Inu Yasha and put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. The monk's eyes were trained on the demon in front of him.

'If you don't want to fight, why are you here? Surely not to pay us a friendly visit?' he asked.

Sesshomaru snorted. 'No, this Sesshomaru would not waste his time on such things.'

'Eh? So what?' hissed Inu Yasha.

Sesshomaru regarded the hanyou icily. 'A new kind of dragons has invaded Japan -'

'Keh! You noticed, figures!'

There was a flash of fury in Sesshomaru's eyes. Kagome's arms tightened around Shippo. A shiver ran down her spine. She had never before seen Sesshomaru furious. The only emotion she had observed on him thus far was contempt for Inu Yasha or annoyance.

'Inu Yasha,' chided Miroku. 'You could at least be so polite as to let him speak!'

'Keh!'

The demon lord glared at Inu Yasha before he went on. 'This Sesshomaru has heard a rumour about these dragons preying only on human females.'

'Yeah, what about it?' Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

'So this rumour is true?'

'Why so interested?' Inu Yasha sneered. 'It's not as if you care anyway.'

As Sesshomaru's eyes darkened, Kagome's widened in sudden understanding and she looked at the small, human girl that was standing at Sesshomaru's side. She was the reason he had come. He wanted to know the truth for the girl's sake not, as Inu Yasha was insinuating, to mock them. He did care. Sesshomaru did care for the girl, and thus he had come to ask the only person of his acquaintance that would know about these rumours because this person associated with human females.

Her eyes widened further. It must have cost Sesshomaru a lot to overcome his contempt for his younger half-brother to come to him and ask about the truth behind the rumour, admitting there were things where he needed … help?

This was too great for Kagome to understand right now. But she understood that only worry for his ward had brought him here. Of course, he was a haughty bastard, but his concern deserved better than being mocked. Which was exactly what Inu Yasha was currently doing, and Kagome could see how it affected the demon lord.

As he raised his hand and put it on Toukijin's hilt she stepped forwards. 'Inu Yasha! Sit!'

Miroku turned to look at her in surprise, and she was able to feel Sango's eyes boring holes into her back. Shippo gazed up at her, his eyes huge and uncomprehending. Kagome stood next to the monk and, after gathering all her courage, she smiled at the infuriated demon lord in front of her.

Sesshomaru had been looking at Inu Yasha and her in turns but when she smiled at him he narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome gulped, the coldness in his golden eyes sending tremors of fear through her body. But she refused to be intimidated. So she smiled her brightest smile and said,

'You don't have to worry for Rin-chan, Sesshomaru. She's not in danger.'

As a reaction to her words his eyes widened minutely and part of the ice vanished, though his gaze was still piercing. She heard her friends gasp as they, too, understood what had brought the demon lord to them.

'Are you sure, miko?' Sesshomaru's voice was hard as if he felt offended by her assumption he was worried at all.

Which might be true.

Kagome nodded vigorously. 'Yes! She is too young to become dragon's prey. They are only interested in girls who are far more mature than Rin-chan.'

She stopped and blushed slightly. He raised an eyebrow, wordlessly demanding further explanation.

'Um …' Kagome squirmed a bit and berated herself inwardly for speaking at all. Now she had to explain the matter of a human girl's first menses.

'It's … um … it has something to do with … um … ah, well, the dragons are only interested in girls who are mature enough to have children on their own,' she finished in a rush, looking hopefully at Sesshomaru to see whether he understood what she was talking of.

He eyed her coolly. 'Indeed.'

Kagome flushed a deeper shade of red and averted her eyes, deciding she would not say anything more on that matter. They fell onto the girl that was watching her with interest. She gave the child a reassuring smile and the girl smiled back.

'Eh? So that's what you came for?' The spell had worn off and Inu Yasha was staring incredulously at his brother. 'You're worried they'd eat the girl? _You_?'

Sesshomaru cast him an icy glance before he turned and walked away, ignoring Inu Yasha's yelled 'Hey!' Jaken stepped aside to let his master pass, and then hurried after him. Rin waved a goodbye, yet as she turned to follow the two demons, her stomach gave a loud rumble.

She looked down, somewhat surprised, then back up at the demon lord who was watching her over his shoulder. 'Sesshomaru-sama, Rin's hungry.'

Jaken scowled at her. 'Annoying brat! Do you think Sesshomaru-sama will go and get you something to eat, stupid human?'

Kagome frowned at the tiny demon, even though Rin did not appear to be affected by his harsh words, and her kind heart took possession of her tongue. 'I'll cook something for you if you like, Rin-chan.'

'Wha -!' exclaimed Inu Yasha before Miroku covered the hanyou's mouth with his hand and skilfully stopped further unwise words.

Grinning, the monk exchanged a look with Sango. This was their Kagome-sama, always kind to everybody!

Rin nodded enthusiastically, then cast the silent demon lord a questioning glance. He gave one sharp nod and the girl squealed a 'thank you, Sesshomaru-sama!' before she skipped over to Kagome and looked at her expectantly.

Kagome smiled and led her to the fire. Soon she and Shippo were busy preparing dinner for their small guest who was watching them with large, curious eyes.

After the first surprise had worn off, Miroku and Sango joined them, resuming their own interrupted meal. Inu Yasha took a bit longer to recover, and when he did the first thing was to turn to his brother with a scathing remark. Only to find that Sesshomaru had gone.

'Hey! Where's he?' he cried out, looking around as if expecting Sesshomaru to be hidden behind a tree.

'Where is who?' Miroku looked up.

'Sesshomaru, of course!'

'Oh, is he gone?' asked Sango vaguely.

Inu Yasha fumed. He got the very distinct feeling that his friends weren't at all worried about Sesshomaru. Had they gone mad?

'Inu Yasha, stop making such a fuss,' said Kagome, stirring the ramen she was preparing for Rin. 'As long as Rin-chan is here I don't think he'll attack.'

Inu Yasha gaped at her. How could anybody be so trusting? This was Sesshomaru!

'I'm a bit surprised, though,' Kagome continued and handed Rin the bowl, 'that he has gone and left Rin-chan here with us.'

'Sesshomaru-sama always leaves when Rin eats,' piped the girl.

'Does he?'

'Yes, and then after some time he comes back and picks Rin and Jaken-sama up.' The girl began chewing on her noodles. 'Hm, that tastes good!'

'Rin-chan, when do you think will Sesshomaru come to pick you up again?' asked Sango.

The girl, her mouth full of ramen, shrugged. 'I don't know,' she answered when she was once more able to speak. 'Later. Maybe tomorrow. Do you mind?' The girl gazed anxiously at the people around her.

Kagome smiled at her. 'Not at all, Rin-chan.'

Reassured, Rin returned to munching her ramen and Kagome ignored Inu Yasha's annoyed grumblings.

The evening passed pleasantly. Rin told them some things she had experienced while with Sesshomaru and Jaken. She also mentioned Kohaku and was pleased when she learned that Sango was his sister. The small girl solemnly told the huntress that Kohaku had been very nice to her and that she liked him a lot. Sango was touched by Rin's words about her brother; he seemed to be not quite as much under Naraku's control as he appeared to be.

When it became late and the children yawned more often, Kagome put them to bed in her sleeping bag. This meant that she had to content herself with a blanket that night, but she did not mind.

Miroku and Sango "went for a walk" again, and she was left alone with Inu Yasha and the sleeping children. But just as every other night nothing happened. They sat in silence at the campfire, Inu Yasha staring into the flames and Kagome watching him through her lashes.

Every now and again she tried to begin a conversation, but he only answered in monosyllables if he answered at all. Slowly she inched closer to him, watching his reaction. He didn't seem to mind, so she felt bold enough to lay her head against his shoulder.

With a startled yelp he leapt away from her, staring at her with wide eyes, hands clenched around Tessaiga.

'W-what are you doing?'

Kagome felt hurt and slightly peeved at his violent reaction. 'Really, Inu Yasha! I only laid my head on your shoulder! There's no need to act as if something bit you.'

'You surprised me,' Inu Yasha grumbled and sat down opposite her.

Kagome regarded him over the flames. 'It's not just this time,' she said after a while. 'Ever since we figured out how to … end the threat of an attack by a dragon, you've been evading me. You don't talk to me, and when I talk to you, you get snappish. I thought we're friends, Inu Yasha. You don't treat a friend like this.'

Inu Yasha huffed. 'Yeah, but a friend wouldn't expect me to do … stuff.'

Kagome flinched slightly and averted her eyes. 'Is the thought of touching me so repulsive to you?'

'Eh? What're you talking of?'

At the sight of Inu Yasha's confused face Kagome's hurt feelings rapidly changed into irritation. 'What I'm talking about? I'm talking about the fact that you don't talk to me anymore, that you don't look at me anymore and that every time I come near you, you act as if something attacked you! And I want to know why!'

The pent up anger, hurt and fear from the last weeks broke free. Kagome got up and, arms akimbo, glared at Inu Yasha. 'Why are you treating me like this, Inu Yasha? Why do you act as though I'm a threat to you? What have I done?'

He didn't answer, only stared at her. The flames of her fury grew higher.

'You know what? I'm tired of it! Tired of you avoiding me. Why, from the way you're treating me you could think I'm a shrivelled old hag! I know I'm not as beautiful as Kikyo, and if you don't … don't want to help me, fine! But don't treat me like I'd rip your head off if you stay close to me for more than one second!'

Inu Yasha gaped at her. 'But … but, Kagome it's not … I mean I'm not …'

'Oh, shut up!' Kagome interrupted his stammering. Turning sharp on her heel, she stalked away from the fire. 'I'm going for a walk!'

'Eh? Kagome?' Inu Yasha sounded confused. 'What's up? What're you doing? You're not walking around alone! There might be dragons!'

'Sit!' She did not even turn to deliver this command but increased her steps after hearing the tell-tale thud behind her.

Blindly, Kagome marched through the forest, inwardly cursing Inu Yasha. Soon walking seemed unfit for her fiery emotions and she broke into a run, tearing through the brush until she reached a brook. She followed its meandering way until it toppled over some mossy stones into a small lake.

Kagome skidded down the slope to the shore of the lake. The trees stopped some way back and a meadow surrounded the water; further to her right stood a single, gnarled tree that hung at a precarious angle over the surface. She stomped into the direction of the tree and, not watching where she went, she stumbled over a stone which was half-hidden under the grass.

When Kagome had regained her balance, she glared down at the offender. With a swift movement she bent down and picked it up. 'Stupid stone,' she declared, and threw it into the lake.

Throwing things around felt good, and Kagome picked up another stone and flung it into the water. 'Bloody!'

Another pebble followed. 'Stupid!'

'Idiot!' A splash indicated the fall of the fourth stone.

'What has he done?'

Kagome jumped at these coolly spoken words and whirled around, heartbeat quickening. He was leaning with his back against the gnarled tree trunk; the white pelt he usually wore on his shoulder pooled around his waist and feet. He wasn't looking at her, but staring straight ahead into the forest.

Kagome bit her lip and felt the cold of fear creeping up her spine. This was as bad as any dragon could be! Damn, where had he come from?

When she didn't answer he asked again. 'You were cursing Inu Yasha, I believe. What has he done?'

Kagome snorted. 'It's not was he has done, but what he hasn't done!'

Fury burned all fear away, and she picked up another pebble, hurling it out with all her strength. It hit the opposite shore and Kagome swore silently. Damn! Not even those bloody stones did what she wanted them to do!

'So, what has he not done?'

Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. He was watching her now out of the corner of his eyes, still leaning casually against the tree. He did not appear to be hostile, but she knew how quick he could be and was wary of his presence. However, curiosity raised its head and nudged her. Why was he here, talking to her?

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome noticed she had been staring at him. Blushing, she looked away and tried to remember what he had asked her.

'Oh,' she breathed when she recalled his words. 'Um … he … he refused to help me with a … problem.'

'Indeed. And which problem might that be?'

Kagome's head snapped up and, forgetting who he was, she glared at him. 'Have a guess, Mr Curiosity! What do you think is the most prominent problem for a human female at the moment?'

She picked up and tossed another stone into the lake, creating heavy ripples on the calm surface.

'Of course these damned dragons!' she went on, regardless who her silent listener was. After she had begun, the words tumbled from her lips without consulting her brain first. 'You see, there is a way out of it, because these damned dragons only eat virgins! What do you think is the best way for a virgin to make sure she won't be eaten? Right-ie-ho, get rid of her virginity! And since a girl on her own can't do anything about it she needs a guy to help her.'

Breathing heavily she turned back to face Sesshomaru, hands clenching into tight fists. 'But Inu Yasha refuses to … We've been attacked every single day for almost a week now! We can't go anywhere without being on guard for another attack! It's nerve-racking to be constantly alerted. Plus, he can't fight these dragons properly with Tessaiga. It's always up to Miroku or Sango to kill them! You'd think he'd be happy to get rid of the constant threat, but no!'

She huffed furiously. 'Whenever I do so much as even look at him he snaps at me! He acts as if I'm something dangerous that would eat him if he doesn't stay away!'

Kagome started pacing at the shore. 'What is more, finding jewel shards is quite difficult with these dragons around. But do you think he'd allow me to go home? No! Of course not! He says I have to stay until I found another shard. Ha, and when Sango-chan suggested that Koga-kun may take care of my "problem" he went mad! This bloody idiot!'

She kicked some pebbles into the water, her fury seeming to evaporate. She sighed.

'It's not that I don't understand him,' Kagome went on quietly after a while. 'At least I think I know what his problem is. You see, he chose Kikyo. He promised her to … and of course he wants to keep that promise. And I would never force him to break it! Only … this is about my _life_!'

She turned to look at her silent listener. He was still watching her out of the corner of his eyes, his face still blank.

'He once promised to protect me! I suppose you heard that, too. After all, that was the reason he was able to transform Tessaiga. But now that I need him he refuses to do anything because of his promise to Kikyo!'

Her fury returned and her eyes flashed. 'This idiot! I don't demand anything more from him! And I don't think Kikyo would mind at all. The only thing she's interested in is to drag him to hell with her, and as long as he doesn't decide he doesn't want to go with her I'm sure he can do whatever he wants to do.'

She resumed her pacing. 'I know I'm not as beautiful as Kikyo is. But I'm not bad-looking, either. Koga-kun even said I was very pretty … Besides, it won't be a love affair or anything like it! It would just be some kind of help between friends! And I thought as a friend he'd help me. But no!'

Kagome stopped and exhaled a shaking breath. 'It's not the way I would have wished it, anyway,' she whispered, tears prickling behind her eyes. 'I wanted … this to be part of a relationship with someone I love. Not some kind of… of treaty, or damage control. But it's my life at stake! And my nerves, too. I'm so fed up with being afraid of another dragon attack! I'm so fed up with cowering on the ground while Sango-chan and Miroku-sama take care of it. I want it to end!'

There was silence for a while. Kagome tried to reign in her violent emotions. When she heard a rustle of clothes, she raised her head again, tearstained eyes widening as she realised that she had just spilled her guts to Sesshomaru.

He had stepped away from the tree and was facing her now. His impassive eyes watched the quickly changing expressions on her face. Very slowly he bowed his head, keeping eye-contact with her.

'May this Sesshomaru offer his help to you?'

* * *

A/N: Har. Har. Har. 


	9. Solving Kagome's Problem

A/N: Now, this is the chapter that I had wanted to write all along … Nevertheless: **WARNING! ADULT CONTEND AHEAD!

* * *

**

**9. Solving Kagome's Problem **

Kagome's eyes widened further and her jaw dropped. Incredulously she gaped at the silent demon lord, utterly surprised. Did she hear that right?

'W-what?' she gasped finally.

Sesshomaru regarded her with a steady, but unreadable gaze. 'You have a problem, miko. This Sesshomaru offered you his help in solving this problem.'

Kagome blinked. So she had heard it right. Surprise gave way to shock. Sesshomaru offering her help? _This_ kind of help? Did he understand what this was about? Maybe he got something wrong?

'Um, Sesshomaru,' she asked cautiously, 'do you … understand what this is about?'

He raised both eyebrows. 'Of course.'

This rendered Kagome speechless once more. He knew what it was about and still offered his help? Why?

'Why?' she blurted out. 'Why do you want to help me? To annoy Inu Yasha? To pay him something back? To … to … Why?'

'My motives are of no consequence to you,' he replied coolly.

Kagome shook her head, hoping to clear the confusion in her mind. 'But … but … I'm human! You hate humans! You tried to kill me! Why are you now offering me your help? To protect my life no less! Why, Sesshomaru?'

'My motives are of no consequence to you,' he repeated softly. 'Do you accept my offer?'

Kagome had opened her mouth to insist the he explain himself, but his question threw her off balance. She blinked, and slowly her mind registered the full meaning of his offer, which it had ignored so far because of her utter bewilderment. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

She stared at Sesshomaru, absently noticing how her heartbeat quickened and her mouth went dry. Accept his offer?

A shiver ran down her spine and her stomach fluttered as she thought, really _thought_ about what his words signified. Making love … no … having sex with Sesshomaru? Of course, she had said she had accepted the fact that her defloration would not be part of a loving relationship, but … with Sesshomaru? Inu Yasha's hated brother? Who had tried to kill her? Who despised humans?

Well, Rin was evidence that he didn't hate all humans, but so far he had only had contempt for the miko at his brother's side. So, could she accept his offer? Could she trust him enough to allow him to come that close to her? To touch her intimately?

The thought of Sesshomaru's finger on her body sent another shiver down her spine. But it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, and Kagome began to wonder if she could dare to say yes.

Thoughtfully she looked at the demon lord who was still standing in front of her, watching her, waiting patiently for her answer. His patience surprised her. He had never appeared to be a patient man. Demon. Whatever.

As her eyes trailed over his body Kagome felt as though she was seeing him for the first time. And she had to admit that what she saw was … nice. He was … handsome. Well, not really. Beautiful. Yes, that was the right word. Though it sounded a bit strange to describe a guy as beautiful … but he was. Yes, he had alien markings on his face and only one arm, but that didn't change the fact that he just was.

And this beautiful guy had just offered her to … Kagome blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. She couldn't help but feel flattered that he wanted to come that close to her. Especially after Inu Yasha's less than unflattering reaction to her over the last week.

The thought of Inu Yasha infuriated and sobered her at the same time. He was a bloody idiot, but she couldn't do this to him. She could not betray him, not with his brother.

She looked up again. 'I … I can't,' she said quietly. 'I … can't do that to Inu Yasha. I could never … betray him in that way.'

'You had no such qualms when you desired him to take care of your problem. Would it not be a betrayal to that other woman, too?'

Kagome hissed, 'No, because Kikyo is dead and as I said her only wish is to drag him to hell!'

'Indeed. But since he chose another woman why would you feel as if you betray him when you lie with another male?' He sounded mildly interested.

Kagome blushed at his blunt words. 'Because I promised him to stay with him and be there for him as long as he needs me!'

'Would it affect your promise to my half-brother if you lie with another male?' He tilted his head, watching her, and Kagome could not help remember her words about the whole thing not affecting Inu Yasha's promise to Kikyo.

She sighed and shook her head slowly. 'Well, no, not really. But he will surely think of it as a betrayal …'

Suddenly her fury flared up again. All her anger at Inu Yasha came back, her anger at his possessiveness even though he chose Kikyo, her anger at his refusal to help her out of the danger, and her anger at his irresponsibility.

She looked up at Sesshomaru. He had offered her to help her even though he was not a friend. He was a really good-looking guy. She was fed up with being afraid of dragons. And she was fed up with waiting for Inu Yasha. He had had his chance. He had let it slip. Now she would take care of her survival on her own.

Taking a deep breath she met Sesshomaru's eyes. 'You will help me with this problem? Nothing more? You would not expect me to show my appreciation in one way or another afterwards?'

He nodded slowly. 'Only this. Nothing more.'

'Then I accept your offer.'

Kagome closed her eyes when she spoke these significant words, praying this was the right decision. After a long, silent moment she opened them again only to find him standing directly in front of her, regarding her intently. She blushed and looked away, but he took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up. Their eyes met.

Kagome gasped in surprise. His eyes were no longer cold and unreadable, but warm and caressing. There was a glow in the golden depths that sent shivers down her back and let her stomach flutter.

Slowly he bent his head down and Kagome tensed. Now that he was acting out his offer she was frightened of what he might do to her. She had surrendered to him and he could very well hurt her or even kill her.

A soft, surprised sigh escaped her as she felt his lips on her neck, brushing her skin, sending tingles down her body. He repeated the movement and Kagome's eyes drifted shut in pleasure. It felt wonderful, better than anything else she knew. Her skin prickled wherever he touched it, and she tilted her head slightly to the side to give him better access. She did not think about how foolish it was to present a predator like him her unprotected throat.

Sesshomaru, however, did nothing more damaging than press his lips on her neck in an open-mouthed kiss, which was damaging enough. Kagome moaned softly and reached out for him to steady herself. Her knees had become amazingly weak.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her closer, trailing kisses all over her throat and neck, eliciting contented sighs from her. He nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, and nipped at her tender skin.

Kagome gasped, quickly loosing all thoughts of fear and insecurity. All her being seemed to concentrate on him and what he was doing with his wonderful, soft lips and how warm he was under her hands in contrast to the cold metal of his armour.

He grazed her skin with his fangs and bit her softly, soothing the bruised spots with his tongue. Kagome moaned and melted into his arm, the amazing feelings he stirred inside of her overwhelming her. She felt light, as though she would fly away if he released his tight hold of her, and yet heavy and earthbound at the same time. Warmth pooled low in her body, and a curious aching awoke between her legs. She tried to press herself closer to him but his armour prevented her from feeling his body, and she gave a low, displeased sound.

He drew back to look at her and Kagome whimpered in protest. She closed the distance between them he had created, snuggling closer to him in spite of his armour, and tugged at one silver strand which had fallen over his shoulder. He resisted for a moment, scrutinising her face, but then complied her wish. He pressed his lips in a searing kiss on the pulse in her throat and Kagome arched against him.

He slipped his hand under her shirt. She panted as she felt his fingers on her bare skin. He spread his fingers, gently caressing her back and her waist. Kagome sighed, her mind drowning in the feelings his touch awoke inside of her. Her skin prickled and tingled, her heart fluttered in her chest, shivers ran through her body, and she felt alive like never before.

His hand roamed her body, stirring various, wild emotions inside of her. The warmth she had been feeling grew into heat. Somewhere back in her mind Kagome was mildly worried about the things she was feeling and the intensity of her emotions. But then he cupped one breast with his hand and everything safe him vanished from her thoughts.

A whimper escaped her parted lips. She felt her heart pounding against his palm. Her fingers tightened into the folds of his silky kimono to keep her upright. Her knees were so weak she was afraid she would fall any moment.

His lips were caressing the wildly fluttering pulse in her throat while he kneaded and caressed her breasts. Kagome thought she would melt.

Suddenly he pulled back and she moaned in protest at the loss of his contact. Due to his quick movement she lost her balance and, her knees finally buckling, fell against him. The hard edges of his armour cut into her flesh through her clothes and she hissed in pain.

Sliding his arm around her waist, Sesshomaru lifted her back to her own feet and held her until she regained her balance. He stepped back, but before Kagome had the chance to complain again, he gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards.

After a short, confused moment Kagome realised what he was trying to do and raised her arms to help him. He pulled the shirt over her head and threw it aside, his burning eyes fixed on her.

Kagome licked her suddenly dry lips, feeling his gaze like an actual caress. Slowly, she raised her shaking hands to the clasp of her bra. After several tries she managed to open it and slipped the straps down her arms. The soft material dropped an inch, revealing more of the soft, creamy skin of the gently rounded mounds. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and became brighter.

Kagome gulped hard. Feeling shy all of a sudden, she crossed her arms over her breasts. He raised his eyes to hers and looked at her intently. Then he reached out and grabbed one wrist, gently tugging it away from her body.

'Let me see you,' he breathed.

A shiver ran down her spine at the husky quality of his voice and slowly she let go. Her bra fell down in front of her and she stood naked to her waist.

His fingers around her wrists tightened fractionally and a barely audible sigh escaped his lips. Kagome gazed at him in surprise. Could he be that affected by the sight of her breasts? Obviously he was. His eyes roamed over her chest, brightening further. He clearly liked what he saw, and Kagome, who had always thought herself only passably pretty, felt beautiful and very feminine.

Spontaneously, she took his hand and pressed it to one breast. They both sucked their breath in at the touch. He did not move at first, simply stared at her with widened eyes. She answered his gaze, a small smile quivering in the corners of her mouth.

Sesshomaru groaned and bent down, pressing his lips to her collarbone. Then, he trailed open-mouthed kisses down to the soft swelling of her breasts. Kagome panted. The emotions he woke inside of her were growing stronger and more intense with each touch until she felt as if she must die of utter pleasure.

Her knees could scarcely support her and she leaned into him, yearning for his strength and longing to feel his body. One steel claw of his armour scraped her bare shoulder and with a frustrated growl Kagome punched the chest-plate.

Sesshomaru immediately stepped back, scrutinising her, trying to discover what had caused her reaction. His eyes widened in surprise as she went for his sash, tugging with trembling fingers at the complicated knots.

Kagome had had enough. The armour had to go! It was hard and cold and sharp and it prevented her from touching him. Frantically, she tore at the knots, hissing when it did not loosen. Then her hands were brushed away.

She looked up, frowning slightly and worrying whether he was angry about her forwardness. But he simply removed his swords and then opened the knots with practiced ease. With some clatter and tingling the armour fell loose, and he raised his hand to unfasten the leather buckles. It was evident he was having problems with them, so Kagome stepped forwards and reached up to help him. With her deft assistance he slipped out of the armour and with a clank it joined the swords on the ground.

Her eyes widened as she got an unhindered view of his broad chest. Even though he still wore his kimono it was a sight to behold. The silky material of his clothes clung tightly to his body and lovingly outlined his male beauty.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Kagome raised her hands and cautiously laid them on his chest. She gasped at the feeling of his hard muscles against her palms and the heat of his body searing through the layers of clothes. Liquid heat pooled low in her abdomen.

He stood motionless in front of her as she admired him. Emboldened by the lack of resistance, she trailed her hands over his upper body, up to his shoulders and down again, marvelling at his strength. As she pressed her fingertips against his taut stomach muscles he drew in a sharp, hissing breath, and she looked up at him.

He had his eyes closed and teeth clenched. His upper lip was slightly curled back, revealing the tips of fangs. His markings seemed to be more distinct than usual. Kagome bit her lip and pulled her hands back, thinking she had done something that displeased him.

The next second he had grabbed one of her hands and pressed it against his chest, and she gasped at his sudden movement and then again as she felt his rapid heartbeat under her hand. Her eyes flew up to his face and she gasped once more, softly this time, as his eyes burnt into hers.

He guided her hand down his body, and her eyes widened as she realised he would not stop at his waist. Her breath became decidedly erratic and she was panting when he pressed her hand against his arousal.

Of course she had read about the male sex in her biology books and she had heard the one or other whisper from older girls gossiping about their boyfriends. But never, ever had she thought it would feel like this. Another stab of lust shot through her at the thought of touching him without his clothes …

Sesshomaru released her hand but she did not pull it back. Remembering what the girls had said, she shyly began to caress him. His eyes flew open and she felt as if a jolt of electricity shot through her body at the sight of them. Burning gold, almost too hot to look at. He stared at her, his hard pants sometimes resembling soft growls.

His nostrils quivered, and she knew he could smell what she felt. A slight blush crept into her cheeks and she looked away. Her gaze fell onto her hand that was still pressed against him. With an embarrassed sound she snatched it away, blushing madly.

The soft rustle of silk reached her ears and she peeped at him through her lashes. He had begun removing his kimono, and at the sight of his bared chest she forgot her embarrassment and turned to him. Reaching out impulsively, she shoved his hand away, taking over. He was quickly relieved of the garment.

For a moment Kagome simply stared at him. There were no scars, no marks on his smooth, pale skin that lay tight over firm, chiselled muscles. She took a deep breath, then touched him.

His skin was as soft as it looked like, but instead of being cold it was hot. A slight sheen of sweat covered him, and Kagome could not resist the temptation. She bent forwards and pressed her lips on his chest, tasting him.

Sesshomaru growled very low in his throat, and suddenly she found herself lying on the ground with him hovering above her. Blinking, she looked up into his eyes and froze. The bright gold was clearly streaked with red and her fear what he might do to her returned.

He felt her stiffen and quickly buried his face against her neck, pressing fiery little kisses onto her sensitive skin. Soon she relaxed, the growing desire drowning out every other emotion, and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down and closer to her.

At the feeling of his body pressed close to hers, Kagome thought she would pass out. It felt so good, so wonderful. Sesshomaru growled softly, close to her ear, and she raked her hands feverishly over his back, longing for something she could not name.

But it seemed he knew what she wanted. Slowly, he slid down her body with lingering caresses and kisses. The rest of her clothes soon joined the growing pile of discarded garments.

A gust of cold air hit Kagome's hot flesh, and she blinked, her mind trying to understand what happened and where her knickers, shoes and socks had gone, but then his mouth was back and that was it. Feeling his burning lips and the texture of his rough tongue on her most sensitive spot, she arched up with a strangled cry, a searing, blinding heat rushing through her, drowning her. The terrible tension grew and then snapped and a wave of unbelievable emotions crashed down on her.

Slowly the world around returned to her. She heard the tinkle of water over stones, the rustle of wind through leaves and brush, the distant cry of an owl, and the soft hissing of strained breath. Her eyes fluttered open and dazedly she gazed at Sesshomaru, who was propped up next to her and watching her with bright gold eyes.

Her view cleared and she blinked at him. Had he …? One quick glance down confirmed he had not, for surely not even he could remove his pants, deflower her, and then dress again that quickly. Could he?

'Sesshomaru?' she whispered questioningly. Her voice sounded funny and she thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch. 'Um … why … I mean …' she faltered and blushed. How could she ask him why he had not …?

He moved and covered her body with his. With a surprised gasp she looked up and into his smiling - i _smiling?_ /i - eyes.

'This is the first time for you,' he answered, his voice incredibly deep and husky, and Kagome blushed violently. Apart from tingeing her face a deep shade of red, the sound of his voice also sent some pleasant tingles all over her body. 'You would not have been able to enjoy it otherwise. Besides …' His voice trailed away as he bent closer to her.

Kagome's eyes widened as he placed a soft kiss on one nipple which hardened immediately to his touch. The touch rekindled the fire in her lower abdomen and she sighed. He nipped at the other rosy bud, and she moaned softly, her fingers tangling in his hair.

'Besides,' he repeated as he kissed his way down her body, 'I only started …'

And, indeed, he only had started.

Instantly, the fire inside of her flared up again, flames raging through her body. Her heartbeat quickened, and lust pulsated through her with every beat. She cried out. This was more than she had ever imagined.

Kagome was lost in passion once more as his tongue touched and then entered her. She could not hold still, she wanted, needed more again. Absently she raked her nails through his hair, and the deep, pleased growl that this motion elicited from him almost sent her over the edge again.

Then she felt him move his hand from her behind and one finger join his tongue. She groaned and pushed against the finger; the feeling of it inside of her, moving slowly, was new and overwhelming. The finger was joined by a second one and his tongue was back on licking her centre. Kagome thought she would die of pleasure.

Suddenly, a sharp sting cut through her lust and she hissed in pain. Sesshomaru growled soothingly, and the reverberations of that sound made her forget the pain immediately.

She whimpered as he stood up, his movements somewhat jerky, and watched in rapt fascination as he bent and removed boots and trousers. Then he straightened and turned to her and her eyes hungrily roamed his body.

He groaned at the sight of her glazed eyes and moist, parted lips and quickly covered her body with his. She wrapped arms and legs around him, steeling herself for the pain that was to come as she felt him pushing slowly into her.

But no pain came. All she felt was him, slowly sinking into her, his erratic breath against her shoulder and his terrible tension under her hands. Then he was fully buried inside of her and she moaned, convinced there could be nothing more wonderful than this feeling of him deep inside her.

And then he moved.

Soon, Kagome was completely lost to her surroundings. He pushed her higher and higher, and she clung to him, pressed herself against him as if she would die if he left her. Finally the strain snapped and with a wild cry she felt herself shatter, a wave of pleasure drowning her mind.

This time she did not hear water or wind or animals. All she heard was her own heartbeat and the strangled gasps of his breath. She opened her eyes and smiled tenderly at him, but her smile faltered and vanished as she saw his face.

His eyes were firmly shut and his teeth clenched so tightly that his fangs had bitten into his lower lip. His face was screwed up in what looked like anguish. She blinked, but then noticed the horrible tension in his body that was still connected to hers. She could feel him deep inside of her, hard and hot and pulsating. She frowned. What was wrong?

She lifted a hand from his shoulder and touched his cheek. He shivered but otherwise did not move.

'Sesshomaru? What is – oh!'

He had looked up at her. His eyes were fiery, tinged with red, and together with his clearly visible fangs and the small droplets of blood on his lip where he had bit himself he was a scary sight. Curiously, Kagome was not afraid. Instead, she gazed intently at him, trying to find out what was wrong. Had he not enjoyed it? She wriggled her hips and he groaned, his body tensing even further.

'Do. Not. Move,' he pressed through gritted teeth.

Kagome blinked. 'Huh?'

He gave a painfully strangled sound and propped himself up on his arm. This move pulled him deeper into her body and he ground his teeth, tearing the wounds in his lip further open. Kagome cupped his face between her hands and tried to smooth at least some tension away, but he did not seem to even notice.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and then started to slowly push out of her. Kagome's eyes widened as she suddenly understood. Yes, he had enjoyed it and at the same time he had not, because he had not allowed himself to. He was still painfully hard and aroused, but he would not finish this for himself. He had done her a great favour, had made her feel like she never felt before, had been gentle and careful in his handling of her, and now he was slipping out of her with no pleasure for himself. Why? Was she not worth it?

A sharp, cold lance of pain stabbed through her chest at the thought. Well, Inu Yasha had not thought she was worth it, why then should he? He was a full demon and hated humans. Surprising that he had offered her his help at all!

But then a determined sparkle gleamed up in her eyes. He had offered his help. He had done her a favour. She would not leave him unsatisfied! She tightened her legs around his waist and he went completely still.

'Let. Go.' He sounded almost desperate, and it thrilled and aroused her that this strong being evidently needed all he had to keep himself under control so that he had not even enough strength left to leave her.

'No.' At her calm answer he opened his eyes again. There were still streaks of red in them, and she saw something wild swirling underneath the surface of his golden orbs.

'Let go,' it came out in a rough whisper. 'You do not know …'

'I know that you are torturing yourself! And I know that I won't let you do that! Not after … after you helped me!' He shook his head but she went on as another thought occurred to her. 'Are you afraid to sire a hanyou child?'

He looked at her, sweat glistening on his brow and his body trembling from the strain he had put himself under. 'No … I know … you would not get pregnant. I can smell that you are … not in … the fertile part of your cycle.'

'Then what is it?'

He did not answer, only tried to push out again. But Kagome did not let go. Instead she arched her hips up and he slid easily back into her. He groaned. She tightened her hold on his face and pulled it down to her until his mouth was only a breath away from hers. He had not kissed her, she had realised. Well, it seemed as if it was now her turn.

'Sesshomaru,' she whispered and he wearily opened his eyes. He looked surprised at seeing her so close. She smiled. 'Let go.'

Then she kissed him.

It was only a soft touch of lips on lips, but he shivered violently in her arms. Her hands slid into his hair and grabbed his head, pulling him closer. Kagome enjoyed the kiss, and even though a girl was supposed to _receive_ her first kiss and not _initiate_ it she did not mind at all. She opened her mouth and lightly trailed her tongue over his lips, feeling his sharp fangs and tasting his blood that still trickled from his wounds.

'Let go,' she breathed against his lips.

And he let go.

Kagome was swept away by his force, drowning in his wildness. He had overpowered her, subdued her, and she could only flow with the maelstrom of untamed passion that he was.

His fierceness aroused her and she pressed closer to him. He tore his mouth from her lips and buried his face in the crook of her neck. She felt his fangs grazing her skin, hard, drawing blood, but she did not mind.

His rough tongue licked her blood away, sending delicious tingles through her body. She raised her hips, trying to meet his rhythm, but he was too fast. And he still increased his speed, until all she was able to do was clinging to him.

Fire, wilder and hotter than before, consumed her, devoured her. White heat burnt in every fibre of her body, his unleashed demonic desire heightening her lust into frenzy, and she sobbed with her need for release.

It came soon and sudden. He bit into her shoulder and his hand dragged her hip up. The angle of his penetration changed and Kagome exploded. Through the crushing waves of ecstasy she felt him stiffen above her, freezing in his motion, heard his wild scream, and passed out.

The first thing she felt was warmth surrounding her. Next she noticed somebody holding her tight, cradling her against a strong, firm body. The feeling of safety flooded her and she smiled lazily.

Then other things registered in her mind. The moist grass and cold ground she was lying on. Cold air on her skin wherever she was not wrapped up in warmth. A clawed hand lying on her back. Silvery hair tickling her. And a quiet, deep voice.

'I could have killed you, foolish girl.'

Kagome blinked and came fully back to reality. She was lying on her right side, facing Sesshomaru, who held her close to him. Their legs were tangled and covered in the white fur he usually wore on his shoulder. As the full significance of his words sunk in she looked up.

'Huh?'

He snorted. 'I am talking about your foolish encouragement to "let go". Your words enabled my demonic nature to take over and this could very well have ended in me killing you.'

'W-what? But … you didn't … I mean, you could have killed me before and …'

He gave her a withering glare. 'If you did not notice, I was not quite myself. With the demonic nature in control I could easily have transformed and killed you. However, this was not what I meant.'

He rolled her on her back and, his face very close to hers, hissed, 'I was referring to the power of the unleashed demonic desire, foolish girl! It is so very much stronger than anything a human body can endure that you could easily have died!'

'Oh.' She blushed as she understood. Shagged to death? Well, at least she would have died happy … A giggle escaped her but she hastily suppressed it as she saw his frown and smiled soothingly at him. 'But you didn't kill me, so there is nothing to worry about.'

He snorted again, but did not retort and merely gathered her in his arm. She peered curiously up into his face.

'Sesshomaru? Why did you offer to help me? I mean, if you knew this could happen …'

He did not look at her and his voice was very quiet as he answered. 'I had not foreseen I would react so strongly to you.' One corner of his mouth twitched. 'I suppose my demonic nature likes mating with a miko.'

Kagome blushed and hid her face in his shoulder. The warmth he was radiating off attracted her and with a contend sigh she snuggled closer to him. She closed her eyes, revelling in the wonderful feeling of being held and protected. After a while her breath evened out; she had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair. 'Foolish girl,' he whispered and then he said no more but held silent vigilance, allowing her to sleep and get the much needed rest.

When she woke up again, the sky had brightened, indicating that dawn was near. Kagome blinked sleepily. Something was not right. She was warm and the ground beneath her was heard, yes, but she was not lying in her sleeping bag, was she?

Frowning she turned her head – and met unreadable golden eyes that were watching her steadily. She blinked again, and then the memories came back. Inu Yasha's hurtful refusal to help her, her angry run through the forest, Sesshomaru, his offer and … she blushed as she remembered.

The feeling of his lips and fingers on her body, inside of her body, would be etched forever into her memory. She knew she would never forget it. Nor would she forget how gently he had treated her, how careful he had been not to hurt her, how he had tried to deny himself any pleasure in fear he might kill her if he did. She looked at him again, a shy smile on her lips.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

He caressed her cheek with his fingertips. 'I have to thank you,' he answered.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. 'Huh?'

His lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. 'For your trust.'

She frowned in confusion but then understood. She had trusted him; she had given him not only her first time but also allowed him his own release, though she had not known beforehand that this could have been dangerous to her.

Kagome smiled widely at him. 'You're welcome.' And this was true, as strange as it sounded.

The chirp of a bird interrupted their attempt to drown in the other's eyes. Kagome looked at the brightening sky.

'I should go back,' she said with a sigh. 'Inu Yasha must be worried for me. I wonder that he hasn't turned up, searching for me.' She cast the demon by her side a sharp glance. 'He hasn't shown up while I slept, has he?'

'No.'

'Good.' She made a move to get up, and then winced as numerous small bite marks all over her body made their presence known. Kagome looked down her body in dismay and winced once more as she sat up and felt the soreness between her legs. 'Ow.'

Well, he hadn't been that careful with her, had he? Or was it normal to be that sore? She had to ask Sango … A violent blush crept onto her cheeks as she thought about Sango and what she and Miroku had been doing these last few nights.

A movement behind her roused her from her embarrassment and she looked over her shoulder at the demon who too had sat up. He reached out his hand and rubbed at a small smudge on her shoulder.

'You had better have a bath before you go back,' he recommended.

Kagome looked at him through narrowed eyes, thinking she had heard some kind of male satisfaction in his voice. But neither his face nor his eyes showed anything alike, and thus she concluded she must have been imagining things. She eyed the now smeared spot, then loosely inspected her body and had to agree with him. She needed a bath. Yet the lake did not seem to have a comfortable temperature and maybe she wasn't that dirty altogether.

As if he read her mind he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up. Then he walked down the slope into the lake.

'Hey!' Kagome yelled. 'What are you doing? Let me go!'

She squirmed but he was unimpressed. She kicked him and pounded him with her small fists wherever she reached him but he did not even blink.

'Let go, let go!' she shouted and then squeaked as he let go and she was plunged into the freezing cold water.

With chattering teeth she got to her feet and glared at him. He was totally unimpressed by both the cold water and her glare and began meticulously washing off the smudge on her shoulder. From there he proceeded to the several traces of dirt on her back and Kagome could not help enjoying his touches.

In spite of the cold water and the chilling morning air she relaxed. Tilting her head forwards, she brushed her hair over one shoulder so that her back was exposed and he was able to wash down her body unhindered. His fingers on her skin sent hot tingles through her, and soon she felt a different kind of wetness than the lake's water between her legs. He reached her behind and began rubbing one cheek. She moaned softly.

He moved closer so that his front was touching her back. Bending his head down he whispered into her ear, 'You are supposed to help me a little.'

Kagome turned around to him and with a serious, concentrated expression on her face she cupped her hands, filled them with water and splashed it over his chest. Then she laid both hands on his shoulders and began washing away the thin sheen of sweat that covered his skin.

He stilled and closed his eyes. As her hands moved lower he hissed softly. When they moved once more lower he growled, and the next second Kagome found herself lying on the shore, him hovering above her, watching her with fiery red eyes. She gasped as he pushed her legs apart and settled between them. Her back arched up as he poised the tip of his erection at the entrance to her body. Then he thrust into her, hard, and she cried out as she felt him deep inside of her.

He began moving with short, and Kagome gasped and clung to him. Her entire being concentrated on the feeling of him moving inside of her. His hurried movements drove her wild, and when his lips lefts her mouth and were pressed in a searing kiss onto the wildly beating pulse in her throat she peaked.

With a strangled scream, she arched her whole body up against his. The movement allowed him an even deeper penetration, which brought him to the edge of ecstasy. Throwing his head back, he howled his release to the fading stars, and then collapsed over her body.

For a while they lay there, panting and trembling from the force of the intense feelings they had experienced together. Kagome felt strangely warm, even though the ground beneath her and air around her were damp and cold. Her feet, still in the water, were frozen, but she did not care much.

She raised a weak hand and trailed it through his hair, now slightly sweaty and tangled. It was still beautiful, still glowing softly, and she marvelled at the wonder that a male being had such wonderful hair.

Sesshomaru, his face buried in her own dark tresses, gave a curious sound and lifted his head to look at her. Their gazes locked and oddly he was the first to look away. He pulled back from her and waded into the lake until he was waist-deep in the icy water.

Kagome sat up slowly, and there were muscles protesting against this move she didn't even know she had. She groaned and inspected her body. She groaned again. She needed another bath.

Eyeing the steel grey water with distaste, Kagome gingerly inched into the lake, shuddering as the water cooled her heated skin. Quickly she began scrubbing the dirt from legs and back, casting a glance at Sesshomaru, who was still standing motionless some steps away. The coldness did not seem to affect him and Kagome felt envious.

When she felt she was more or less clean she hurried out of the lake, now shivering as the cold morning air hit her wet skin. With both hands she brushed the water from her limbs, her eyes still on the motionless figure in the water. He had not moved once, had not spoken one word. Kagome was beginning to worry. Was there something wrong with him?

'Um, Sesshomaru?' she began hesitatingly.

'Go.'

She flinched at the icy quality of his voice and felt strangely hurt. He had been so kind to her, so different … but now he seemed to be back to his usual self. He had not even turned to her, obviously thinking she was beneath him.

Kagome's shoulders sagged and she trotted over to the pile of discarded clothes, sorting through them to find hers. She grimaced as she slipped the garments over her still moist skin. It felt really uncomfortably and she was still cold.

When she was dressed, she looked at the silent demon lord again. He had still not moved. Kagome sighed.

'I'll go now,' she said softly, hoping he would at least turn to look at her. He did not. 'Goodbye, Sesshomaru, and thanks again for … helping me.'

He did not respond and so she left. She did not look back and thus she did not see him turn when he heard her footsteps, did not see him watching her go, and did not see the fire still burning in his eyes.


	10. No More Problems?

A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing! And sorry for the late update, but I wasn't sure if I should dare to update at all. You'll kill me by the end of it. On the other hand, you'll kill me if I don't update, too. Decisions, decisions…

* * *

**10. No more Problems? **

Kagome walked through the forest, following the meandering run of the brook. She was deep in thought, pondering on a certain demon lord she had just left.

She did not understand him, not at all, not one bit. Why had he offered her his help? Why had he been so kind and gentle with her? Only to become so cold again after he had finished his task?

She cringed inwardly. A task. Yes. That was all it had been to him. Well, she had wanted it that way. Of course she had. She did not want any kind of relationship with Inu Yasha's brother of all people! Not when the man she loved was Inu Yasha himself.

Kagome felt a little sick as she thought of Inu Yasha. How could she love him but and still give herself to his brother? She suddenly felt dirty and it had nothing to do with the cleanness of her skin or hair. Then she shook her head. No, she had done what had been necessary to protect herself.

And it was not as if she had somehow stolen something from Inu Yasha. He had had his chance to help her. She had waited for seven days, but all he had done was evading her. It had been her right to take care of herself. She would not feel guilty for it. Neither would she feel guilty for the pleasure she had felt. After all, it was over. They had come to an agreement, though she still wondered what he derived from it, and that had been it. No romantic relationship, no vows of love, no repercussions. A contract to save her life.

Yes, a contract. That was what she had called it and now she felt hurt because he had taken her by her word. Kagome shook her head vigorously. It was over and finished and she would no longer think about it! Now, where was the way back to her camp?

She looked around, for the first time really seeing her surroundings. It was a thick, dark forest with a small river running through it. Darn, but where was the camp? From which direction had she come?

Kagome looked around, trying to find something that would tell her the right way. When she found nothing she followed the brook a bit further, gazing left and right to maybe miraculously find a signpost or something.

She was near to despair of being lost when she found it. It was nothing more than trampled brush and some footsteps in the size of her feet, but it was a signpost to her. With a relived sigh she retraced her steps. Soon she saw the shine of a fire through the trees and sped up her steps. There was a fire and a blanket and probably some dry clothes!

Hurriedly she stepped around a tree into the light of the fire and then stopped. Instead of one grumpy Inu Yasha there were three huddled figures sitting around the fire. They looked up as she came closer, tired and worried eyes brightening with relieve when they perceived her. Kagome blinked in surprise.

'Huh?'

Sango was on her feet and the next second Kagome was hugged fiercely. 'Oh, Kagome-chan! We've been so worried! Where have you been? What happened? You could have been killed! Why did you do that?'

Kagome patted Sango's shoulder and smiled into the other girl's angry eyes, but before she was able to say something Miroku had joined them.

'Kagome-sama!' He hugged both girls. 'Thank Buddha you are back! Now, where have you been? We've been so very worried for you!'

Kagome patted his shoulder, too, and looked at Inu Yasha. The hanyou was standing some steps away, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at her. She gave him a bright smile and then turned to Sango and Miroku.

'I'm so sorry for worrying you! But why are you here? I mean …' she blushed slightly and evaded Miroku's eyes, 'you never come back before morning.'

Miroku gave her a reproaching look. 'Kagome-sama! What do you think of us? Do you really believe we would have any pleasure while you're gone heaven knows where and probably in danger?'

Now both girls blushed and glared at Miroku. The monk raised both hands in a silent apology but was not able to repress an amused grin. Sango huffed at him and turned to Kagome.

'Inu Yasha came to fetch us,' she explained.

'Yes, and at a very inconvenient time,' commented Miroku.

Sango glared at him but went on as if he hadn't said anything. 'He told us you had just marched off after sitting him and that he wasn't able to find you.'

Kagome blinked. 'Huh? Not able to find me?' She looked at Inu Yasha. 'Why not?'

He shrugged. 'I could follow you to the river and some way down, but there was that reeking flower on the other bank and there I lost your scent.'

'Reeking flower?' She frowned. 'I didn't smell anything odd.'

'Keh. Not surprising. Your weak human senses didn't catch it.'

She shrugged. 'Yes, probably.'

The others blinked in surprise. Only a few hours before she would have sat him and now she did not even mind?

Kagome did not notice her friends' surprise because her mind had received some alarming signals concerning "cold" and "damp clothes" and "uncomfortable" and "catch a cold". She stepped over to her bag and dug through it, looking for a change of clothes.

'Um, Kagome-chan?' Sango's voice was a bit unsure.

'Yes?'

'Where have you been?'

Kagome looked up and met Sango's still worried eyes.

'Yes, and why did you just run off like that?' added Miroku. 'That was stupid, Kagome-sama. You could have come across a dragon or a demon!'

Kagome grinned lopsidedly. She had come across a demon …

'And where've you been that long?' growled Inu Yasha. 'It's almost morning! You've been away the whole night!'

Kagome raised one finger. 'Hush, Inu Yasha, don't shout. You'll wake up the children,' she said with a gesture towards her sleeping bag where Shippo and Rin lay in deep sleep.

'Keh, don't mind 'em. Answer!'

'Now, don't start yelling at me, Inu Yasha. And be quiet! I'll answer your questions as soon as I have changed.' She got up, a change of clothes in her arms. 'Because if I stay any longer in these damp clothes I'll surely catch a cold.'

'Damp clothes?' Sango blinked.

'Hmhm,' nodded Kagome. 'Here, Sango-chan. Could you please hold up that blanket so I can change?'

Sango obediently took the blanket and held it up. Kagome disappeared behind it.

'Kagome-sama?' asked Miroku curiously. 'How did your clothes get damp?'

'I didn't have a towel,' was the muffled answer.

'Towel?' The monk blinked. He looked at Sango who shrugged as an answer. Miroku sighed and sat down. This was all very confusing but obviously he had to wait for answers.

Inu Yasha sat down next to him, a dark scowl on his face. He glared at the shadow behind the blanket and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid wench.'

Shortly afterwards Kagome emerged from behind her blanket, now dressed in her pyjamas, her clothes hanging over one arm. After letting her underwear disappear in her bag, she laid shirt and skirt out over the low branches of a tree, and then joined her friends at the fire.

Yawning she sat down. 'Okay. I guess you can't wait till tomorrow with your questions?'

'It is tomorrow,' growled Inu Yasha.

Kagome shrugged and yawned again.

'Kagome-sama,' said Miroku, his voice serious, 'please tell us where you have been.'

She smiled at him. 'I was … well, I don't know, somewhere away at a lake.'

Sango blinked. 'Why?'

'Oh, I simply followed that brook and it ended in a lake.'

'But why did you leave at all?' asked Miroku over Inu Yasha's angry snort.

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and stared into the fire. 'Because Inu Yasha was being a git again and I didn't want to argue with him.'

'Hey! I wasn't –' began Inu Yasha, but Miroku cut him short.

'I see. But why did you stay away for so long?'

'I fell asleep.' Kagome saw the astonished and incredulous faces of her friends and with a sigh she elaborated. 'I ran through the forest for some time, and then I came to that lake. I grew tired and fell asleep and when I woke up I was dirty and so I decided to have a bath. Unfortunately I didn't have a towel with me.' She shuddered. 'Dressing while wet is really not my cup of tea!'

She did not mention Sesshomaru. She knew it would come out sooner or later. After all, she was not interesting for the dragons anymore. But right now she did not want to tell her friends. It was too recent to talk about and she was too confused about his demeanour. Furthermore, she really did not feel like discussing this with Inu Yasha, not now. She'd prefer never, but that was impossible. However, later was better than now, thus she kept silent.

She yawned again. Strange, but she hadn't known how tired she was until she had reached camp. Now she struggled to keep her eyes open. How did Sango and Miroku manage when they did this each night? Kagome blinked. She was even too tired to blush at her own thoughts.

'So, if this is all you want to know I'd rather go to sleep now.'

Miroku eyed her suspiciously. 'I thought you slept at that lake.'

Kagome nodded. 'But not very much.' No, indeed, not very much.

Her friends, though, were not yet ready to let her sleep. They kept asking questions and telling her off for running off all on her own until she almost fell asleep. Only then they allowed her to curl up in a blanket and drift away into dreams.

When Kagome woke up for the second time that day, she felt refreshed though still a little tired. The children were already awake and chattering with Sango, who was busy disembowelling a rabbit. Kagome grimaced. Rabbit was not her favourite breakfast, and she hated the disembowelling. But this morning she found to her surprise that her stomach rumbled hungrily at the thought of meat. Her nightly activities seemed to have an odd effect on her.

Shippo and Rin greeted her excitedly when she got up. They had collected some berries to go with the rabbit and were now full of things they had experienced, telling her about birds and butterflies and flowers they had seen. Kagome felt a bit dazed at their joyful chatter but did her best to answer correctly. She was thankful when breakfast was ready because that shut the children up.

Sango grinned at her. 'Pretty exuberant, aren't they?'

Kagome nodded, watching Shippo and Rin pulling faces at Inu Yasha. 'Well, they aren't very often in company of other children, so I guess it's only natural.'

'Yes, but very hard for us,' Sango answered. 'I wonder why Sesshomaru allows her to follow him. I thought he'd be the first to get rid of what he must think to be an annoying child. Oh!' She turned her eyes to Kagome as a sudden thought occurred to her. 'Do you think he seized the chance left her with us for good?'

Kagome shook her head slowly. 'No, I don't think so.'

'Why?'

Kagome pointed at Inu Yasha who had got up and Tessaiga ready for attack. The next second Rin squealed delightedly.

'Sesshomaru-sama!'

Kagome turned her head to look at the demon lord who seemed to have materialised between the trees. She had known he was coming from the way Inu Yasha tensed, but that did not prepare her one bit for the sight of him.

He was dressed as usual, white silk, armour, the two swords at his side. His face was blank and his eyes distant and unreadable. There was no difference to what he had been yesterday or all the days before.

Kagome wondered why she had never noticed how beautiful he was.

Her eyes trailed over his body without her really noticing what she was doing. In her mind, the proud demon lord standing in front of her now blended with the passionate man he had been last night. Hair tangled, face flushed and eyes burning red with desire, tensed muscles under her hands, pale skin covered with sweat, his lips on hers in a searing kiss and deep, hard thrusts into her body.

Rin interrupted Kagome's lustful thoughts. The girl jumped up and dashed over to the demon lord, coming to a skidding stop in front of him. With huge smile she said, 'Good morning, Sesshomaru-sama!'

The demon nodded at her and she went on happily, 'Rin isn't hungry anymore! Kagome-sama cooked something very tasty for Rin last night and for breakfast Shippo-chan and I collected berries.'

Sesshomaru nodded again and then raised his head. His eyes met Kagome's, and she felt as if a jolt of electricity hit her. Her heart fluttered and her breath hitched, but then he turned and walked away.

Inu Yasha sputtered indignantly at being ignored like that.

Rin smiled over her shoulder and waved. 'Goodbye, Kagome-sama and Shippo-chan and everybody!' Then she followed Sesshomaru, falling in step beside him and excitedly telling him what had happened since he had left last her last night.

Shippo waved, too, shouting his goodbyes after Rin. Miroku and Sango relaxed and went back to breakfast.

Kagome looked down at her hands holding a stick with some roasted meat and sighed.

**o O o**

They set out after breakfast, heading north where Inu Yasha expected Naraku to hide. The hanyou was determined to catch up with their shard hunt. Every now and then he turned to the others and urged them to hurry up, remembering them how much time they had lost because of the dragons.

Miroku gently reminded him that it was all his fault. If he had taken care of Kagome's problem, they would not have been threatened by any dragon and thus been able to concentrate on the shards. Of course Inu Yasha did not like to hear that and the usual argument between him, Miroku, and Sango followed.

Kagome only sighed, shook her head, and walked on, her quarrelling friends following her. She did not listen to their angry voices, having heard the arguments and insults repeatedly over the last few days. After all, she had more interesting matters to think about.

Her mind wandered back to last night and dwelled on the repeating question of why. Why had he offered his help? Why had he been so kind? Why had he suddenly turned so cold? From there her thoughts turned to the morning and her reaction to the sight of him. She had not anticipated this reaction.

To be honest, she had not thought at all about the repercussions of last night beyond now being safe from the dragons and Inu Yasha's supposed reaction to the news. She had not thought about what the events would signify to her personally. She had believed sleeping with Sesshomaru would be a solitary incident. Getting rid of her problem and nothing more. But when he had been so cold to her last night she had been hurt. This had been the first sign that things did not turn out as she had planned them. This morning she had been aroused by the memory of the lustful hours with him and had caught herself wishing it to happen again.

Why had she never thought about the possibility of being attracted to Sesshomaru? She had not been before and had thought she was able to brush something so essential like her first time with him off. Obviously she could not. Now, what did that signify? What would happen now?

Inu Yasha screaming her name roused her from her broodings. Blinking, she looked back at her friends. Absently she noticed that they were all staring at her incredulously. 'Hm? What is it, Inu Yasha?'

Inu Yasha gaped at her. It was Shippo who answered. 'There was a dragon, Kagome.'

'Oh?' she asked, mildly interested. She tilted her head back and searched the sky. Indeed, there was a dragon. It appeared to be flying away. 'What about it?'

Her friends sputtered and slowly Kagome's mind cleared of lingering thoughts. She eyed the others. It seemed her secret was out. 'Oh.'

'Oh?' echoed Inu Yasha. 'Is that all you have to say?' His ears twitched violently.

Kagome shrugged. 'What am I supposed to say?'

'WHAT!' he yelled. 'That dragon doesn't attack you and you think there's nothing to say!'

'Yes, I do.' With this she turned and made to walk away but was stopped by an irate hanyou standing in front of her.

'Kagome, what happened,' he pressed through gritted teeth.

Kagome sighed. This was it. The discussion she had known would be coming. However, she had not expected that it would come so soon.

Raising her head and looking him square in the eyes she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Well, what do you think happened? I made sure I won't be eaten by a dragon.'

Suddenly Miroku and Sango were at her side, eyeing her curiously and surprised and worriedly.

'So there you have been last night, Kagome-sama,' concluded Miroku.

Kagome nodded shortly.

Inu Yasha's eyes narrowed and he growled.

'But … but … Kagome-chan! Who was it?' enquired Sango.

Kagome shrugged and smiled crookedly. 'I came across a demon.'

'WHAT!' came unanimously from her friends.

'Who was it?' hissed Inu Yasha. 'Who dared to touch you? I'll kill him! Was it Koga?' His gaze became piercing and Miroku and Sango watched her intently, interest sparkling in their eyes.

'No, it was not Koga,' Kagome replied.

Inu Yasha's growl became even more dangerous. 'Who then? Who was it? Do you know him? Did he force you?'

'Yes, I know him and no, he did not force me.'

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. 'Who was it!'

Kagome looked up into his furious eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the hanyou's explosive temper. Then she answered calmly, 'Your brother.'

She heard her friends gasp, but her eyes did not leave Inu Yasha's face. He staggered back a bit as if hit, releasing her, and blinked. His jaw dropped. Then an expression of horrified shock crossed his face. He opened and closed his mouth several times but was too stunned to speak.

Shippo climbed up to Miroku's shoulder and peered at her face. 'Sesshomaru?' he asked incredulously, obviously struggling with the idea.

Kagome nodded, still looking at the hanyou.

'Why? How?' Inu Yasha croaked finally. His face had gone pale, his eyes were huge and dark with shock and hurt.

Kagome felt sorry for hurting him, but at the same moment angry that he was hurt at all. He had been the one who had refused to help her!

'Why?' she repeated calmly. 'Do you really have to ask? My life was in danger, Inu Yasha, remember? I didn't want to end in the stomach of a dragon, and since you were so absolutely averse to help me with this problem I took care of the matter myself.'

'N-Not helping you?' stammered Inu Yasha aghast. 'What …? I mean …'

She gave him a hard look. 'Don't play dumb, Inu Yasha. You did nothing whatsoever to help me with this problem for almost one week! Plus, you made it very clear last night that you didn't want to. So, what other conclusion was there than that you did not wanted to help me?'

'But I wanted to!' he blurted out and blushed as the others looked at him curiously.

Kagome felt as though something hard hit her. Had she understood him wrong? Had she maybe ruined everything with her rash decision to allow Sesshomaru to help her? But then anger flared up again and her eyes narrowed. 'Oh, really, you wanted to help me? Well, you did a good job hiding it! You evaded me! You didn't look at me or talk to me, and when I came close to you, you acted as if I had some kind of disease!'

'But, Kagome,' he groaned and she felt her anger ebb away at the sight of his genuine upset. 'What could I have done? You forget Kikyo and …'

He ducked away from the sudden fury in Kagome's eyes.

'Oh, yes,' she hissed. 'Kikyo. Of course. And of course your promise to protect her was more important than saving my life! See? I understand.'

She made a move to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist, now furious, too. 'Well, if you're so smart, Kagome, then tell me what I could've done! I made a promise to Kikyo and I won't disappoint her again!'

'Yes, but saving my life would not have affected your promise at all!'

'Of course it would've! You think I would've just … did it with you and then acted like nothing had happened?'

'Well, yes, I thought you would!'

Inu Yasha's jaw dropped open. 'What?' he asked feebly.

Kagome yanked her hand out of his grip. 'You see, I know you wouldn't break your promise to Kikyo. I wouldn't have demanded that from you. I wouldn't have demanded anything from you at all! Of course I would have liked it to be part of a relationship, but as things were it was impossible. However, I thought as a friend you'd help me.'

Inu Yasha gaped at her. 'Wha-? You wanted …? No, Kagome, you don't understand! I … I wouldn't have … couldn't have done that to you!'

Kagome shook her head. 'But I wouldn't have minded at all, Inu Yasha.'

'No, Kagome! That's not what I meant!' he cried, not able to hide the anguish in his voice anymore.

She flinched and on an impulse she reached out and took his hand. 'I'm sorry, Inu Yasha. I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's not that I haven't given you a chance.' She smiled sadly at him. 'I have waited for one week, Inu Yasha, for you to decide that you wanted to help me. But a girl could die waiting for you. Literally'

'And so you chose Sesshomaru,' deduced Miroku.

Kagome started in surprise and turned her head to look at Miroku and Sango. She had completely forgotten that they were there. 'No, I didn't choose him. He offered his help.'

This caused some more surprised gasps and incredulous stares.

'He – what?' panted Inu Yasha. 'No. No, I don't believe it.'

'Do believe it because it's true. I met him at the lake. I don't know why he showed up or why he talked to me at all, but he asked what was wrong. I told him about my problem and then he offered me his help.'

'This is unbelievable,' whispered Sango. 'Sesshomaru? Offered his help?'

Kagome nodded. 'I couldn't believe it myself at first, either. I thought he might have got something wrong. But he knew exactly what he was offering.'

'Why did he do it?'

She shrugged. 'I don't know. I asked him but he said his motives were not my concern.'

'He could be planning something,' suggested Miroku and put a hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder. The hanyou seemed to need support.

'Perhaps, I don't know,' replied Kagome. 'But I know he doesn't expect me to do something to show my gratitude. I made that one clear and he agreed. Only this, nothing more.'

'You trust him?'

'Yes.'

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, absently patting Inu Yasha's shoulder.

Sango still regarded her friend worriedly. 'But, Kagome-chan, doing this … with a demon, and Sesshomaru no less … I mean,' she blushed heavily, 'was it … okay?'

Kagome's eyes glazed over and a smile curved her lips upwards. Fascinated, Miroku and Sango watched the girl remember.

'Oh, yes,' Kagome replied finally. 'It was okay.' She grinned. 'Actually, it was more than okay.'

Sango blushed a bit more. 'Um, did he …' She cast a glance at Miroku, who was listening with obvious interest, then she grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away.

'I mean, did you feel … um … _good_?' the huntress whispered curiously.

Kagome nodded, thinking of the several times she had felt _good_. 'Hmhm, yes. He … well, he really made sure I enjoyed this.'

'Oh …' Silence. 'Did it hurt?'

'Yes, but before.' Sango blinked in confusion and Kagome smiled at her. 'I think he cut through it with his claws before,' she explained. 'You see, he was … um …' Kagome blushed violently. 'Well, let's say I wasn't expecting any pain when I suddenly felt a sharp sting, but that was before he … And when he … you know … it didn't hurt at all.'

Sango blinked again. 'Huh? Why would he do this?'

Kagome shook her head. 'I don't know,' she said slowly, thoughtfully. 'Perhaps he did it because he knew it would be painful for me and wanted the … real thing to be as easy as possible. Therefore he cut it before, so that I was able to enjoy … you see?'

Sango stared at her, a strange look on her face. 'That is … Kagome-chan, do you know how odd this sounds?'

Kagome nodded. 'Yes. Sesshomaru doing his utmost to save me pain is indeed odd, but like I said before, he really made sure I enjoyed it. Oh, Sango-chan, he was really so sweet and gentle and … and he made sure he did not hurt me and even tried to draw back before he had …' She stopped abruptly as she saw Sango's face. To say the huntress was gaping at her incredulously would have been an understatement.

'Ka-Kagome-chan,' stammered Sango. 'Do you … like him?'

Kagome opened her mouth to answer. Then she closed it. 'I … I don't know,' she said finally. 'I … I liked him … last night.'

The other girl looked at her closely. 'Do you … um … want it to happen again?'

Kagome stared into space. She stayed silent for such a long time that Sango began to worry. Was that her answer? Or was she still thinking about her answer?

'Um, Kagome-chan …'

Kagome turned her head and looked at Sango. 'I wouldn't mind at all,' she whispered. Then she blushed furiously and averted her eyes.

No, she would not mind at all if it would happen again. And, if she was truly honest with herself, she rather wished it would happen again. She sighed and thought back to the morning and the way Sesshomaru had looked at her.

He might have sent her away last night. But the look in his eyes this morning told her louder than words that he would not mind, either.

A smile appeared on Kagome's lips. She had the very distinct feeling this affair was not over yet.

She grinned at Sango who eyed her thoughtfully. Kagome looped her arm with Sango's and pulled her along with her.

'Now, Sango-chan, I have a question …' she began.

Their heads stuck together, giggling from time to time, the girls strolled away and left it to Miroku to follow them with Shippo still clinging to his shoulder, leading a still dazed Inu Yasha by the hand.

_**The End

* * *

**_

**Last Words**

Yes. This is the end. It's over, finished, case closed. The end of Dragon's Prey.

Please, don't kill me! I know it's an abrupt end and that there are many questions left open. I apologize for that. But, if you remember, I told you before this started as a one-shot and was not meant at all to become so … detailed. All I wanted to write was the lemon with Sesshomaru and Kagome at the lake.

Yet, while I wrote it, the story grew. There happened a lot of things that were not meant to happen. Especially in the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome things went much deeper than I had anticipated.

I think Sesshomaru had not anticipated some of these developments, either. At least, I'm in good company.

So, I guess you want a sequel now. A sequel that would show Inu Yasha's reaction, explain why Sesshomaru offered his help and above all the further development of the relationship between demon lord and miko. Am I right?

Yes, thought so.

Um, well, I did not plan to write a sequel. But then, I did not plan this fic to be so detailed, either. Things did not go as planned. It's the same for the sequel.

It was never meant to be written. But one day it knocked on my door, introduced itself and then refused to go away. It pleaded, and begged, and unfortunately I came to like it. So I let it in.

It didn't come alone. It brought its buddies with it. Yes, plural.

The universe obviously decided it would not be done with one sequel. I have at least two, maybe three. It's rather a small series of fics than sequels. And I'm very much tempted to write them, because I totally adore them.

So, what do you say? I have to warn you, though. It took me six months to write Dragon's Prey. It may take me another six months to write the sequel. And I will only write it if bunches of people tell me to. So, hands up those who want **Divine Concubine**!


End file.
